


Truly, madly, deeply.

by crystals__99



Series: It’s you. It’s always been you. [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: Hope is a bit of a mean girl. Josie is a kind and sweet soul. Hope is her enemy at first. But what happens when one of them makes a move?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: It’s you. It’s always been you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599946
Comments: 37
Kudos: 237





	1. What the fuck is your problem?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was inspired to write this story that may have some references to the skam universe. I really loved season two and I was curious to adapt some things but also with differences and did a sort of crossover with # hosie from legacies. I have some cute ideas and I've written a few chapters already. I don't know how many will be in total. I'll post the first 3 chapters so you can get an idea. If you like it I'll try to update once a day or once every two days. Let me know what you think :)

Josie was getting ready for another day of school and she couldn't be more tired. She spent the whole night writing an essay for her class and had barely slept three hours. She was prepared to face a really crappy day. Fortunately she had Lizzie and Penelope who were her whole world. They were so close to each other like sisters and Josie was glad about that. She only had a brother, Kai, who was a real pain in the ass. They rarely get along but unfortunately they're stuck with each other in the same house and had to communicate somehow. Their parents weren't around that much so she had to learn how to be independent and rely only on herself. The lack of love and affection made her tough but in spite of that she had the sweetest and kindest soul. She always spoke the truth and was kind to others because she always thought that "Everyone could be fighting a battle you know nothing about. So be kind, always."  
She kept this quote as a post it on her mirror.  
After taking a look to herself and deciding that she was quite decent to go, she left the house and went to school. 

-Hey girls!- she greeted Lizzie and Penelope who were waiting for her on the bench in front of the school. 

\- Hi cutie.- Penelope smiled at her. Then Lizzie raised her head from the phone to look at Josie.

\- You seem tired.- 

\- It's because I am. I've been writing that fucking essay all night. I'm exhausted.- 

\- Just finish my coffee so you can charge a bit. Here.- 

\- Thank you Penny.- she smiled at her.  
After that they all went to their classes. 

When they met at lunch at the cafeteria Lizzie started rumbling about some party. Of course she wanted to go to a party, she was always able to drag them to those things even if Josie didn't like it. 

\- We have to go shopping tomorrow so we can buy dresses.- 

\- Lizzie why? I have dresses, I can just recycle one. You could too.-

\- Oh no. I want something shiny so that Sebastian can notice me. I have to be a living rainbow when the lights hit on my dress.-

\- Oh my god.- Josie let her head rest on the table, already tired of the conversation.  
\- We'll do whatever you want. Just don't drag me to go shopping please. I hate it.-

\- Fine. But you'll pick me up to go to Hope's then.-

\- To go where now?!- 

\- The party is at Hope Mikaelson's house. She is the one throwing it.-

\- And we should walk into enemy territory?- 

They always hated that girl. Or better, they hated her because she hated Lizzie. It was a chain reaction.  
She was the female version of a fuck-boy. She was so mean to everyone and never lose a chance to make other people feel bad. Josie couldn't believe someone could be so cold-hearted and selfish. And she usually tried to see the good side in people, but with Hope she just couldn't.

\- I don't care about her Josie. It's not like I have to be around her. We'll be together until I find Sebastian and ask him to dance with me.-

\- Fine. As you wish. Penny please don't leave me alone in this.- She looked at Penelope with soft and sad eyes. Penelope smiled at her. She was always kind and sweet to Josie. That's why Josie was always sweet to her, while with Lizzie it was more of a love&hate friendship. 

\- I won't Jojo, don't worry.- 

After a while they got up and started to walk down the exit to go home, Lizzie still talking about Sebastian when suddenly they're facing the "mean girls" group.  
Hope was standing in front of them with her left and right wings, Maya and Freya. Josie tensed a bit but didn't react at first. 

\- Oh Lizzie you really think you have a chance with Sebastian don't you?- Lizzie rolled her eyes and reacted to Hope's provocation. She was just as though as her so she didn't let her words hit her that easily. 

\- What do you want Hope?-

\- I just wonder how could you be so ambitious. I mean, Sebastian? He his such a gentleman, kind, funny. How could you be good enough for him if you weren't good enough for the last one?- 

The last one? Josie was confused. What was she talking about? She didn't know about Lizzie's past relationship. She could see that Lizzie wasn't that though anymore to answer to Hope's attack. She probably had hit a delicate matter. Josie couldn't let her go away satisfied after that mean girl had hurt her best friend's feelings. So she reacted very impulsively.

\- What the fuck is your problem?- Hope smirked ad her maliciously.

\- I'm sorry and you are?-

\- A person who cares about people's feelings, which apparently you are not very familiar with. What is that you feel the need to make people feel shit about themselves to feel satisfied? Is your self-esteem that low? Your parents don't hug you or tell you how pretty you are so you need to dump your insecurities on other people? Just reconsider your priorities and start acting like a fucking human being.- 

Like that, Josie stormed out while Lizzie e Penelope stood there a few seconds more, shocked by the brunette's reaction. It seemed to affect Hope too, since Lizzie looked at her and saw a hurt look on her face. They left quickly to find Josie but she was nowhere to be found. So they just assumed she went home. 

In the afternoon Lizzie decided to go to Josie's to talk to her and see how she was doing. When she rang the bell Josie opened the door. She had a though look but instantly softened when she saw Lizzie on the doorstep. 

-Hi. I was worried about you. You stormed out and Penny and I couldn't find you anywhere.-  
-I'm sorry. I was just too angry and I instantly felt bad for what I said even if she may have deserved it.-

-I know, you wouldn't have said that if she didn't hurt me like that. You're not a bad person Josie.- They smiled at each other and Josie let her come in. 

They sat on the couch and stayed silent while Josie considered if to ask Lizzie about what Hope said that morning. Eventually she decided to ask.

-Who was Hope referring to when she mentioned "the last one"?-

Lizzie seemed sad and sighed, but she wanted to share that part of her life with Josie, because she had been the best friend she could ever ask for, and she didn't want to shut her out. 

-I kinda "stole" her boyfriend when we were in middle school. I mean I didn't go for him, I cared about her and even if I had a crush on him I just kept myself distant. But apparently he had a crush on me too. So one night when we were both tipsy it happened. I couldn't stop it.-

Josie listened carefully. She didn't want to judge or make her friend feel bad about it, because she knew Lizzie was a good person, despite everything that may have happened. After a moment of silence where Josie didn't speak, Lizzie continued.

-I know you probably think that I messed up and I could have prevented it. But when you find yourself facing the person you like and that person tells you he likes you back, what else could you do? I just gave in.- 

Josie softened even more and at that point decided to speak.  
-Lizzie I could never tell you how you should have reacted and judge you for that. I can't tell you I would have done better because I don't know how would I react when my feelings are involved. I mean, look at today. I try to be this kind and right person with everyone but when Hope hurt you like that I just lushed out.- She chuckled. Lizzie smiled at that and then thought about Hope. 

-She seemed hurt. You know? I think you hit a soft spot. Like you saw right through her. I looked at her and she seemed..sad? I don't know.-

Josie instantly felt even worse. She knew that maybe Hope deserved someone who could stand up to her but she didn't want to hurt her feelings, which she apparently had. 

-Maybe I'll apologize when I see her.- 

After that they just let it go and talked about school and then relaxed with a movie.


	2. It looks better on you

Another day of school. But this time Josie was calmer and rested. She arrived early so she met with Penelope on their usual bench in front of the school and greeted her with a hug. 

-What's up Penny?-

-Nothing I have a big text today and I'm not feeling very good about it.-

-I'm sure you'll do just fine. You're more than prepared.- she smiled at her reassuringly and Penelope just stared at her for a while, lost. Josie frowned and then asked her if something was wrong.

-What? Do I have something on my face?-  
Penelope chuckled and started to collect her things to go to class. 

-You're face is just fine. Pretty as always, don't worry.-

-Well if you say so.- Josie smiled at Penelope and the raven hair girl waved a goodbye. 

Josie decided to stay there five more minutes to get warm under the sun. 

Meanwhile she looked around her and saw Hope and her friends chatting in the courtyard. She observed her trying to catch something of the auburn girl that could make her understand why she acted like that. She couldn't believe that a girl like her, with that soft face and soft smile could just be so cruel.  
Suddenly she noticed that Hope had turned her eyes in Josie's direction and now was looking at her intensively. When Josie realized they were literally staring at each other from the distance she had a strange feeling. She quickly left the girl's gaze to pick her things and get away from there. She couldn't tell what was that captured her, but one thing she knew for sure is that she could never think about even being remotely friendly with that girl. 

It was lunch time and Lizzie, Penelope and Josie met at the cafeteria as usual. 

-So how was your test?- Josie asked to Penelope. 

-I think I did good. Just have to wait for the results.- 

-Meanwhile I've found the perfect dress! I can't wait for tomorrow I'm so hyped.- 

-Lizzie you need to reconsider your priorities. You can't live waiting for the next party forever.-

-I think I can.- Josie sighed and smiled, thinking that her friend was a lost cause.  
But she loved her anyway. When she raised her gaze she felt someone looking at her and noticed it was Hope. Now she was the one staring at her. This time she was hiding a smile while staring right into her soul. Josie felt strange, again. She felt like she was being exposed and it made her nervous. She decided to stop that staring contest and focus on her friends.  
She only hoped that the next day at the party she didn't have to deal with her. 

-Come on Lizzie you look amazing please just get in the car!- 

-My hair looks terrible! I should go and fix them just give me one moment!- 

Penelope managed to grab Lizzie and drag her into the car.  
-I'm sorry baby, but we can't do this for long and you look like a hollywood star so please just keep calm okay?-  
Lizzie sighed and decided to believe her friend words. Finally Josie started the car and left. 

It took twenty minutes to Lizzie to get tipsy and with the fourth drink in her hand she was probably gonna be drunk soon. Josie decided not to drink since she had to drive them home, while Penelope did but was surely more composed than Lizzie. 

-Come on let's dance Jojo.- 

-We have to keep an eye on Lizzie.-

-She'll be fine. Just one dance, okay?- 

Josie smiled at her and gave up at the request and started dancing with her friend. The room was very dark now and the colored lights went on and off following the rhythm. She was letting herself go for a moment embracing the music and the feeling of hype. She and Penelope looked at each other the whole time laughing and making each other spin. Until Penelope spins Josie directly to her chest and into her arms. Too close, Josie thought. She noticed that Penelope's face was now serious and staring at her lips and then again to her eyes. Josie felt panic rising into her chest and pulled away, confused by that closeness and why her friend was looking at her that way. 

-Jo were are you going?-

-I just need some air. Keep an eye on Lizzie.- And she just rushed outside without looking at Penelope once more. 

When she stepped outside she was glad for the fresh air. It was a bit cold but she didn't mind at the moment because she needed that freshness to clear her head. She took deep breaths trying to calm down. Maybe it wasn't Penelope, it was the fact that there were too many people and she isn't used to crowded spaces. It was definitely that, for sure, she thought.

Suddenly she heard a soft voice behind her. 

⁃Are you okay?- She turns around to see a girl with a drink in her hand and a concerned but soft look. 

Hope.

-Yeah I'm..fine. I'm just not used to..this.- She sighed and tried to compose herself because she didn't want Hope to make fun of her right now. She wasn't herself. 

-Don't worry I get it. Strange to say since I'm the one throwing the party.- Hope smiled softly still looking at Josie, waiting for the girl to feel better or help her if she needed.

⁃It's okay you can go. I feel better now.- 

⁃Do you usually have panic attacks? 

⁃Oh no, I mean yes. Sometimes. I can manage though.- 

-Okay.- She didn't say more because she didn't want to push Josie to talk since they were basically strangers. They stayed there in silence for a while. Josie was looking at the sky trying to distract herself, not caring for the other girl's presence. She didn't even notice that she was shaking for the cold breeze, when she felt someone put a jacket on her shoulders. When she turns around she is surprised that Hope is still there. 

-I saw you shaking. I thought you might need it more than me.- Josie didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that kind gesture from Hope. When she saw her going inside she spoke to stop her. 

-Wait. It's yours, you could need it.-

⁃Don't worry. I can grab another one. It's my house after all. You can keep it, it looks better on you.- she smiled at Josie and left. 

Josie felt her cheeks burn strangely. Hope just gave her a compliment. Why was it such a big deal? She never felt so nervous around a girl. Hope made her nervous. She felt an electric shake through her body and couldn't say if it was because of the wind or because of Hope. But she decided that was because of the wind and let go her thoughts for Hope.


	3. I don’t know your name

-Lizzie? Are you listening to me?- 

-What?- 

-How are you feeling?- Josie was concerned about Lizzie. She always was because when something bad happens Lizzie usually takes it on herself. Josie wishes she could have more self-love. 

⁃Shitty. Not only because of the hungover.-

⁃I know. I'm sorry.-

⁃I should've realized it sooner. Hope was right. How could I ever be good enough for him?- Sebastian was now one of the reasons she was taking it hard on herself. He rejected her the night before and now she was devastated of course. Knowing that your crush doesn't like you back is always a big deal. 

⁃Lizzie that's bullshit and you know it. Hope was not right about anything.- 

⁃Did you talk to her? To apologize?- Josie didn't know why but she felt like it was better a lie at the moment. 

⁃Uhm no, I didn't see her yesterday.-

⁃Weird. Okay. I'm going to class and then straight home in bed. Don't worry about me.- And with that she started walking away. And Penelope arrived at the same time and sat on the bench. 

⁃Hey Jo. Can we talk?- Right. Penelope. Josie had that coming. 

⁃Uhm..sure.- 

⁃I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I just..I thought it was okay.- 

⁃I found myself in your arms with you leaning on me and I didn't even had the time to realize what was happening. So how could you think that I was okay with it?- 

⁃You're right. I screwed up. But Josie I..-

⁃Please Penny don't. Just..don't.-

⁃Why?- 

⁃Because I don't wanna hurt you.- Josie knew what Penelope wanted to say. She could see that her friend was clearly into her. But like she thought before, it sucks when your crush doesn't like you back. And now she felt like the bad one. It's not that she didn't like Penelope, she did, just not in the same way. She always thought about her as a sister and couldn't imagine thinking about her romantically. 

-Oh..- Penelope realized what Josie wanted to say, but she had prepared herself for a possible rejection. She would never want to lose her, not even for this. It was best having her in her life as a friend than not having her at all. 

\- It's okay Jojo. Really. Please don't feel bad. You have no fault.- 

Josie just kept silent because she honestly didn't know what to say. Then she spoke. 

-Okay. But I'm sorry anyway.- 

-Of course you are.- Penelope smiled at her and fortunately Josie smiled back. Then she caressed her hand as a sign of affection and got up to go to class. 

Later that day Josie was struggling to concentrate doing her homework. So much confusing things had happened and she was nervous about all of this. While she was immersed in her thoughts her brother appeared in the kitchen. 

-Jo? Are you alright?- Josie recovers from her trance. 

-What? Yeah I'm fine.- 

-You know you can talk to me. Probably not your favorite person but you could still put me in your list of people to turn to once in a while.-

-Thank you Kai. And you're not not my favorite person.-

-That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a while.-  
They both laugh genuinely but don't talk about anything else. Kai starts cooking while Josie tries to focus on her homework again. 

The next morning was harder than usual. She didn't sleep very well and was feeling stressed about school. Josie wished she could just control everything she felt better, but she couldn't. She tried to hide it sometimes, but it was difficult the times where she couldn't and just had to deal with all the insecurities bumping into her head.  
While she was deep in thoughts she saw Lizzie by her locker and greeted her, giving a small and tired smile. 

-Hey cutie.- 

-Hey you. I have to tell you something.-

-What is it?- 

-So there's a party this Friday..-

-Oh I get it, say no more.-

-Really?- Lizzie smiled happy like a child who just met Santa. 

-Yes, that we're not going of course.- and just like that the smile disappeared.

-Oh come on! I won't get wasted again I promise! We will just have sober fun.- 

-Sober fun? It that a real thing for you?- 

-It could be?- 

-Why don't you ask Penelope? Please I'm just not in the mood for a party again.- 

-Fine. I'll ask her.- 

-Thank you.- Josie gave her a sarcastic smile and Lizzie poked her shoulder smiling at her. -Such a grandma- 

It was Friday and while Lizzie and Penelope went to that party, she decided to stay at home and relax on the couch watching tv with her brother. It was actually nice to spend these little moments with him. He was funny and a lot nicer than she remembered. Of course he went through the rough time of his teenagers years, where he was reckless and selfish, but now he seemed a grown man. And Josie liked this grown up version of Kai.  
Suddenly her phone rang. It was a message from Penelope. 

"Josie where are you? I think Lizzie is drunk again and did a stupid thing. I saw her talking to Sebastian and then she just stormed out. I can't find her anywhere. Please can you come here and help me find her?" 

"Penny where are you? Send me the adress." 

"You know where it is. It's Hope's house." 

Again? 

"I'm on my way." 

She frenetically got ready, told Kai she had a friend emergency and left the house. She was worried sick about Lizzie because she knew how fragile and masochist her friend could be, and if she was drunk it was even worse.  
When she arrived at the party Josie tried to made her way between kissing couples and drunk people who just jumped everywhere. She couldn't see Lizzie but fortunately she found Penelope. 

-Penny! Where is she?- 

-I still haven't found her! I looked in the bathroom but she wasn't even there!- 

-Okay I'll look upstairs, you go outside in the yard and the garden and see if she's hiding there.- 

Penelope just nodded and run outside while Josie tried to go up to the other rooms of the house pushing people in the crowd. God. She hated that smell of alcohol and drunk people. She also hated when Lizzie gave in everytime. She wished she could just stay in control and be brave enough to do things rationally. But all she could do was just to let her friend make mistakes and be there for her when she needed her, even if she didn't approve of her behavior. 

She started opening every door of every room but Lizzie was nowhere to be found.  
She opened the last door in the corridor hoping to find Lizzie there. 

-Lizzie?- 

Nothing. 

She felt tired and anxious, again. What if Lizzie was hurt or someone took advantage of her? She couldn't help but have a bad feeling about everything. She decided that she had to calm herself because that way she couldn't be of any help. She started to take a look around the room. She observed the posters on the walls, the big bed, the little lights around the pictures that were on the nightstands. It was Hope. Hope and her family. She had a really nice smile, Josie thought. As soon as she realized what she thought, she shook her head to shake it out of her mind. Focus, Josie.  
But suddenly she heard a voice behind her. 

-What are you doing here? I said upstair is off-limits.-

Josie jumped and turned around to see Hope in a red short dress, high heels and her auburn hair long on her shoulders. She was stunning, Josie had to admit that.  
Wait. No! She was getting distracted again. 

-Oh, it's you.- Hope's face seemed to soften a bit. Josie couldn't tell if it was because she was hurt by the speech Josie gave her or if she was scared of Josie and so she got defensive. 

-I'm sorry. I was just looking for Lizzie. I can't find her anywhere and I know she must be drunk and she can't be alone right now.- Josie could feel her anxiety turning into tears but didn't want to look stupid in front of Hope so she tried to push them back. She sat on the bed and took deep breaths.

-Hey, look at me.- Hope stepped in front of her and kneeled down putting her hands on Josie's arms. 

-Breathe, okay? I'm sure she is fine. There are only good guys. I know all of them. No one will hurt her, I assure you. And she can't be far from here because she has no car, right? I saw her with your other friend. I'm sure she's still here.- 

Josie stared attentively at her all the time. First she thought she had beautiful blue eyes. Then she noticed how gentle she was. And that she was good at this. Calming people. She actually felt better and started putting her thoughts together more rationally. Hope was right. Lizzie had to be there. 

-You..you're right. I should go..find her.- She got up slowly trying to break from Hope's touch and soft look. As she was about to leave her phone rang. 

Penelope. 

"Penny? Where are you? Have you found her?" 

"Yes Jo she's with me. You were right, she was hiding in the garden. She cried for a bit and then just collapsed. I should take her home. You know your way back right?" 

"Yes! Of course, don't worry. Just take her home please. God she will kill us one day."

"If I don't kill her first." Both Penelope and Josie chuckled. 

"See you tomorrow Penny." 

Josie closed the call and noticed that Hope was still in the room. 

-You were right.- 

-Of course I was.- Hope smiled at her and Josie couldn't help but smile back, rolling her eyes because of course Hope Mikaelson felt satisfied for being right.

-Well I should go. Sorry for crushing into your room. Didn't mean to break the law.-

-You really think I am the supreme court around here, don't you?- 

-Am I wrong?- 

-If I treat Lizzie that way is because I have my reasons you know. I don't go around bullying people for fun.-

-So you are acknowledging that you're a bully.- 

-No, I'm saying that I am mean only to who has been mean to me. Or hurt me. And I suppose you know the story since you two are so close.- 

-Yes, I know the story. But whatever mistakes were in the past, you can't let them still follow her today. She feels bad enough for all that happened. She doesn't need you to remind her every chance you got. Plus, make her feel shit about herself. No one deserves to feel like they don't matter or aren't enough.- 

Hope stays silent for a while, probably taking in what Josie had said. When Josie turned around to leave, Hope spoke again. 

-I'm sorry, okay?- Josie stopped and turned around to look at her almost to make sure she heard it right. She was sorry? 

-I know I shouldn't be like this, but I can't. I have to.- 

-No one has to be like this. You choose to be a bitch, you are not born one.- 

While she was about to leave again, she felt Hope taking her hand to stop her and turned Josie to face her. She was closer now. She could see her blue eyes scruting her again. Hope stared right into Josie's eyes and whispered to her face, not threateningly but mostly calmly.

-You're right. I choose to be a bitch. I'm a bitch to those who deserve it and she does.- 

-You say it but you don't believe it.- 

Hope's gaze seemed to fall. Just like when Josie scolded her for being mean to Lizzie. Little by little Josie was cracking the mystery behind that mask she wore. Hope clearly created an armor for herself. Probably she had been hurt in the past. There were many things to consider because it was not only Lizzie's mistake who contributed to make her like this.   
Josie set her free from Hope's touch and tried to leave when the other girl spoke again. 

-You know, when you lost it that day you stood up for Lizzie I was quite impressed.  
I thought you were kinda great actually. There's just one thing that I just can't shake out of my head.- 

-What?- Josie was honestly done with this girl and her mind games. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

-Your name. I don't know your name, which is weird since I know almost everyone at school.- 

Josie stopped for a moment and looked at Hope. Why did she care about her name? And why did she have that soft look on her face again? God, no wonder how she makes her people fall for her. She can trick you with her pretty face. 

-Josie. My name is Josie.- 

Hope smiled as she was sincerely happy with her discovery, and started walking towards Josie to get close to her again. 

-Well, Josie. I'm glad to put a name to that pretty face.- 

Josie's heart might have skipped a beat. Okay. She had to leave. She just gave Hope another though look and left the room, rushing outside and to her car. She needed to stay away from that girl.


	4. Nice family portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far :) I decided to update two more chapters since I have it here anyway. So I’ll just share it. Enjoy!!

It was Sunday and the girls decided to meet and have brunch and spend some time together outside of school. They haven’t been able to spend much time like this because of their tight schedule.  
Josie was really glad everything seemed okay with Penelope, but she also knew that her reaction had hurt her friend and now she was trying to hide it or even pretend like nothing ever happened. As long as Penelope talked to her, she decided not to worry. 

-Guys that’s it, I’m done with boys.- Lizzie spat out after taking a bite of her pancakes. 

-So you’re aiming for girls now?- Penelope smirked at her. 

-No, I will care only about myself. Maybe I’ll dedicate myself to Jesus, but I’m done with guys. And girls. And people in general.- 

-So what are you doing here with us?- 

-Saying my last goodbyes obviously. Don’t be too sad. You’ll get over it.- 

Both Penelope and Josie laughed at her. “She is such a drama queen”, Josie thought. 

-Come on Lizzie you’re just being dramatic. Even I believe that some day I’ll get the right person. And I’m pretty cynical.- 

-Easy for you to say Jo. You’re basically everything someone would want by their side. I would actually marry you tomorrow, but without the benefits of it because..you know.- 

Josie let out a laugh and shook her head at Lizzie’s silliness. -Lizzie I may be perfect as you want but it doesn’t change that I’ve never been in a relationship, so I can’t see the good part of being me.- 

-Who said you’re perfect? I never said that. You have such a big ego Josie Saltzman.- 

Josie chuckled and then poked her friend’s shoulder pretty hard. -I hate you.- 

⁃Ouch! YOU HURT ME. I’M CALLING THE COPS. AND 911.-

⁃Oh shut up Lizzie you’re fine.-

⁃I take my proposal back. You’re a horrible person.-

⁃You never appropriately proposed to me and you just said I’m wife material. You can’t take it back now.-

⁃Yes I can! I won’t let you vent your violence on me.- 

-Okay okay, we get it. You hate each other today. Can we move on please?- Penelope interrupted their fake-fight and suddenly a new voice was over hers. 

-Isn’t it a nice family portrait.- Hope was standing there with a bitchy smile on her face. Taking a look to all of them and focusing on Josie at last. She had to be kidding. Josie felt her blood burn with anger. She thought that bitch would give up and here she was bothering them again. 

-Hope please even if it doesn’t look like it, I’m actually in a good mood today so please could you do me a favor and get the fuck out of here?- Lizzie said to her calmly and with a fake smile on her face as she put her sunglasses away to face better the girl standing there. 

-Oh Lizzie you’re lovely as always. But actually I’m not here to bother you, which is shocking for me too. Anyway, I need to borrow Josie for a second. If you don’t mind?- 

Lizzie and Penelope frowned and gave a confused look at Hope and then at Josie, who was just as surprised as them, but she made it less obvious. 

-What could you possibly want from Josie?- Penelope stepped in defensively but Hope ignored her and looked at Josie. 

-Josie? A word please?- 

Josie let out a small laugh at the ridiculous request. -Why should I go anywhere with you and why are you even talking to me?- 

Hope examined her attentively trying to read between Josie’s words. She was pretending like they never talked. Their friends probably didn’t know she had interacted with the enemy. And it was exactly what Josie was doing. She didn’t want her friends to know because there was nothing to tell anyway. They just talked once or twice. And it was for Lizzie mostly. Hope had seemed nice at first but then she went back to being a bitch, so no, she didn’t want to know what she wanted from her.  
Hope nodded and just gave up, for the moment. 

-Fine. Enjoy your food ladies. Bye.- she smiled and left followed by her group waiting for her by the door. 

-What was that?- Penelope asked looking at Josie with an accusatory tone, but Josie didn’t want to give her a reason to think bad of her so she just stayed cool. 

-I don’t know, really. Maybe she’s still pissed because of what I told her.-

-You still haven’t apologized?- Lizzie asked. 

-Why should she apologize?! She’s the devil! And it’s not like Josie told her nothing true.- 

-No Penny she’s right, I should apologize. I was wrong and mean. I just..haven’t had the time.- 

Penelope looked at Lizzie still disagreeing with the situation, but Lizzie didn’t said a word more and they just moved on and didn’t bring it up again. 

Later that day Josie was at home reorganizing her room. She was feeling anxious again and cleaning up helped her to calm down. Sometimes she felt her feelings mix up and her thoughts haunted her, so she always tried to make order around her to balance the fact that inside she was actually a mess.  
She didn’t know when or why she started to feel this way so often, maybe since their parents split up and her mother was constantly traveling, and the fact that she had to take care of everything by herself and she was only seventeen. Or the fact that she felt like the world could easily forget about her. That thought scared her deeply. Then there was school which was pretty much her only focus and wanted to succeed at everything to make sure she could become someone. Someone capable of doing something. Anything. Someone needed. 

When she finished she felt genuinely better. She decided to rest a bit before taking a shower. When she took her phone saw a notification from her instagram. It was a message. She first looked at the picture, then the name. It couldn’t be.

Hope Mikaelson texted her. 

“She must be targeting me” Josie thought. What the hell did she want from her again? She thought about it a few seconds if to open the message or ignore it. But then she decided to open so that she could tell her to leave her be at least. 

“Hi sunshine. :)

I figured that if I’m not allowed to talk to you in person or in front of your friends I could try this way 

You didn’t seem so shy when you shouted at me the first time” 

Josie took a moment to think what to say. Maybe it was her chance to apologize and then end it here. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what I’ve said to you. I don’t know you or your life so I shouldn’t have been so mean

But I have nothing else to say to you, so whatever is that you want just drop it” 

“I appreciate your apologies. 

But it’s not why I wanted to talk to you today” 

“Then why?” 

“I wanted to ask your number. Or ask you out directly. I didn’t thought it through, I just wanted to give it a try ;)” 

Is she for real? She wanted to ask her out? Why in the world would she do that? They couldn’t stand each other. Plus, she was Lizzie’s evil ex-best friend. And Josie was her actual best friend. It surely wasn’t a match. 

“ haha you’re kidding right?” 

“ No I’m not 

And don’t laugh at me, it’s rude Josie ;)” 

“Listen Hope 

I would never in a million years go on a date with you

I would be challenging the balance of nature and the world could actually end, so no, I’m not going out with you. I care about the world too much :)” 

“ Fine. Then I’ll keep bothering you until you say yes.” 

“I can always block you.” 

“ Go ahead. I’ll just ask Penelope or Lizzie to give you my messages then. ;)” 

She was unreal. 

“ You’re unbelievable. Fine. Do what you want, but don’t expect me to reply.” 

And with that she decided to shut her phone because she was upset again. Now she had the mean girl targeting her? With all the girls and boys she could have? That had to be bad luck. Or maybe the balance of the world was already fucked up.


	5. This girl was a curse

Two weeks had passed and Josie was still being targeted by Hope. This is according to what Josie wants to believe. She was pretty sure Hope did it only to make another conquest and it would be epic for her if it was her ex best friend’s best friend. Straight out of a movie, she thought.  
She was glad that Hope wasn’t bothering her at school at least, even if she didn’t take her eyes off of Josie whenever they were in the same vital space.  
Josie rarely answered to Hope’s text. She was merely attempting to flirt, but whenever she did Josie just ghosted her or told her to stop it.

Just like that a month passed and after a while Hope just stopped. Josie even heard she was seeing someone apparently. She was glad because now she didn’t have to feel like she was hiding things from Lizzie and Penelope. 

It was almost Christmas break and the girls were excited to spend their time together at Penelope’s house for new year’s eve. So on their lunch break they sat on the stairs of the second floor at school and started planning. 

-Guys I have the best gifts in mind this year. They will blow your minds.- 

-Really? Lizzie you usually freak out this time of the year because you never know what to do.-

-True, but I have a sistem now. You see, whenever you think I’m not listening to what the two of you are rumbling about, when something escapes your mouths I take notes. So I have quite a list for what the both of you would want.- 

-You’re saying you have been thinking about what to give us for Christmas for 364 days?!- Josie was quite impressed. 

⁃No, silly. Just occasionally. Thanks to that list I even bought you both your birthday gifts. I saved my own ass.- 

-You’re a living legend.- Penelope laughed and Josie followed her. 

Fortunately Josie knew what they both wanted. She payed attention too. 

-Oh Penny we almost forgot marshmallows! I’ll add them to the list.-

-Oh god yes! It’s not New Year’s eve without marshmallows and hot chocolate by the fire.- 

-And here is the Holy Family.- Lizzie joked with her hands folded. They all laughed and then the last bell rang. They had their last class for the day, so they picked up their things and started walking to class. 

While Penelope and Lizzie went ahead, Josie stopped to throw the trash and while she was going down the stairs someone blocked her way. She raised her eyes and saw Hope standing in front of her.  
Josie let out a smile and a laugh because that girl’s persistence was really something funny for her. Hope liked to be rejected apparently.  
Hope frowned but then smiled because seeing Josie laugh was kind of cute. Even if it was at her. 

-I still haven’t said anything and you’re already laughing. I must have really got you huh?- she smiled while Josie was still laughing at the situation. 

-I swear Hope, I admire your persistence, but you really should move on to the next and leave me be because that’s never happening. Now move, I have class.- Josie tries to leave but Hope puts herself back in front of her. Josie sighs and looks at her already impatient. 

-Just hear me out. 60 seconds, okay? Then you’re free to go.- 

She almost pleaded her. She seemed serious. So Josie nodded and waited for her to speak. 

-I know you said you don’t want anything to do with me, which I can understand. I was a total bitch to your friend and I didn’t go easy on you either. I can’t change the fact that I was hurt by Lizzie and I just hate her now but..-

-30 seconds.- 

Hope sighed and looked at Josie with pleading eyes. Josie thought it was weird. Wow, she really was nervous about this. 

-Okay I’ll just say it. Josie Saltzman. I think I really like you. You’re probably the prettiest girl there is in this school. I already thought you were beautiful the first time you screamed at me and it wasn’t even a pleasant moment. But you intrigued me. The thing is I like you. A lot. And I won’t stop torturing your days until you give me a chance and go out on a date with me.- 

Josie didn’t notice that Hope got more and more closer while she talked without breaking their eye contact. Now she was very close. Josie was frozen. She couldn’t hide the small smile that appeared on her lips. She was flattered of course. She didn’t know what to say or even how to say it because now her words were stuck somewhere. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out. 

Hope just gave her a last glance and smiled back, then she started to back away still looking at her. Until she was finally gone and Josie was still stuck on the stairs confused by Hope’s confession. 

She liked her? How? 

It didn’t matter. She just wanted to get this over with and stop being tormented by Hope Mikaelson once and for all. She was not a nice person. She hurt her friend and she could never be serious about anyone.  
Later that night she sent her a text on her instagram. 

“Okay. I’ll go out with you.” 

“Friday at 9pm? I can pick you up if you give me your address” 

“Harrington St. 143” 

“Okay, see you on Friday then ;)” 

This girl was a curse.


	6. You’re free now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Let me know what you think :)

Josie was getting ready to go out on her “date” with Hope. She decided to wear casual since she didn’t know where they were going. She had a white turtleneck sweater and a plaid skirt, her hair was a bit curly and she decided to pull some of them back in a small bun. Then she put on her jacket and a big scarf. She took a look in the mirror. Why was she even bothering to dress nice? She couldn’t tell. 

There was a knock on the door. It was Kai. 

-Hey Jo. Sorry to..Are you going out?- 

-Yes, why?- 

-Nothing. I just wanted to say that Penelope called. She said you’re not answering your phone, I told her that you were probably taking a nap.- 

-Good, thank you.- She continued to look at herself for a while and then looked for her purse. In the meantime Kai was still there, following her movements with a frowned face and a little smile. When Josie noticed it she stopped what she was doing and looked at him waiting for her brother to speak.

-Are you..going out on a date?- 

-Yes. No. Kinda.-

-Why don’t you seem happy about it?- 

-Because she’s a pain in the ass and I’m doing it just to make her stop harassing me.- 

-Is she a psycho stalker or something?- 

-No nothing like that, just a bitch.- 

-That’s better. I guess.- 

Josie looked at her phone to read Hope’s message. She was outside. Okay. Cool.  
She took her keys and opened the door to leave when Kai spoke.

-Hey. If she pisses you off give me a call and I’ll give her some of my wisdom.- Josie smiled at her brother’s protectiveness. She thanked him and then she left. 

When she walked outside her building the first thing she saw was Hope leaning against the car with her hands on her jacket. She was all wrapped up in her fluffy black jacket. Josie stayed on the step for a while, just looking at Hope with a curious look. After a few minutes where Josie didn’t move, Hope decided to walk closer to her. 

-When I asked you to go out I didn’t mean literally on your doorstep you know. Wanna stay here all night? - She tried to ease the tense trying not to sound too cocky. She really wanted Josie to like her and make her see she wasn’t the monster that she thought she was. 

-Where are you taking me?- 

-Just trust me, okay?- Hope seemed sincere. She seemed different than the other times they talked. She seemed kind.  
After glancing at Hope one last time Josie walked to the car and got in. The whole time they both stayed silent. Josie noticed Hope taking a look at her with the corner of her eye from time to time. Josie pretended not to notice and focused her attention on the road. 

After a while they arrived to destination. They were on a hill where you could see the city lights.  
It was beautiful.  
Hope got out of the car and Josie did the same thing, taking a better look to the view while Hope took a bag from the backseat. Suddenly she spoke and broke Josie’s moment of amazement. 

-Do you know how to light a fire?- 

-Oh so we are here to kill me. I had a feeling. My brother told me you could be a psycho. Maybe I’ll give him a call.- 

-You can’t tell your killer you’re going to call someone Josie. You’re already screwed.- 

A small smile escaped Josie’s lips. She wanted to hide it but Hope had already seen it and was smiling widely back at her. 

-Come on help me carry this wood.- 

After they settled the wood, Hope lighted the fire on her own, in a very natural way, just rubbing the branches on a leaf. Impressive. They sat on a long tree trunk and were facing the city.  
Josie looked at Hope who was searching for something in her bag. She was quite silent, which was weird. Hope felt Josie’s eyes on her and raised her head to look at her, but when she did Josie immediately looked away, hoping that she didn’t notice. But Hope did notice. And smiled again. 

-I hope you like marshmallows.-

-See? A stalker. He was right. I’m truly fucked.- 

Hope laughed lightly. 

-Josie do you seriously think I could be of any harm to you?- 

-I don’t know, could you?- 

-I could never harm you.- Her eyes were insanely soft. Ten minutes on this date and Josie was already giving in. So weak. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Josie decided to ask her some questions. 

-Why are we here? It’s you first date place for everyone?- 

-Of course not. I actually came here with my father when I was a kid. We used to look for flowers around here to make colors to paint. Sometimes we even come here to paint en plain air.- 

Josie thought a few seconds before giving her one of her cocky comments. She could feel it wasn’t something easy for Hope to talk about. 

-Now you don’t paint anymore?- 

-Oh no I do, whenever I can. I just..don’t do it with him anymore.- her voice went lower and her eyes looked down. 

-Did something happen?- Josie hoped she wasn’t overstepping, she just wanted to understand this girl.  
Hope looked ad her and smiled. It was a sad smile. Josie immediately got what she wanted to say. So she didn’t make her say it. And Hope was glad she didn’t. 

-Here. Your marshmallows stick is ready.- 

-Thank you.- 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the sounds of the city and the crackling of the fire, then Hope started talking again. 

-I can see why you hate me Josie. I do. But honestly, how would you react knowing that your best friend, who you call sister, betrayed you and screwed your boyfriend because in that moment she was so selfish and desperate to have finally some happiness, but at your expense? You should want to protect the people you love, not hurt them like that. Because I would have never done anything to hurt Lizzie like she did to me. Because for me, my best friend’s feelings would come first, even if that means I am the one who hurts.- 

Josie tried to process everything Hope said. She had her point, she really did. Josie would probably do the same. She gets that Hope felt betrayed and this affected her in some way so that she had to put on a wall and stop letting people in.  
She really was a bitch by choice. She wasn’t born that way. Josie could see her kindness and selflessness. She actually had a soft heart and was hiding so much pain she could only imagine.

-I hear you Hope. I really do. But I am usually the kind of person who never sees things just one way or the other. I always consider valid both points of view. And yours is a hundred percent valid. But so is Lizzie’s. I may agree with you because that’s what I think is the right thing to do, but I can’t just condamn Lizzie for making a mistake because she’s human, Hope. And you are too. Everyone can make mistakes, even big ones. But at some point you have to forgive.- 

-I’m not that good at forgiving.-

-Why? Is Lizzie really the only reason you are so hard on people?- 

Hope stayed silent for a moment. She didn’t want to do this right now, but she had to. To make Josie understand. To make Josie see the real her. 

-People have been leaving me all my life, Josie. Or have the tendency to die on me. My dad, my mom..Lizzie, my ex. I can’t forgive death for taking away the people I loved just like I can’t forgive the living. Because all I feel is loss.- 

Josie could swear that her heart was now cracked open. Had she really lost so much? How is that possibile? She felt even worse now for thinking so bad about her. Now she knew the reason behind that mean girl. She leaned a hand on Hope’s arm in sign of comfort. 

-I’m really sorry Hope.- 

She was tearing up but quickly pulled away her tear and smiled at Josie.

-You don’t have to pity me Josie. You can still mock me if that’s what you want.- 

-I don’t. I just want you to know that it’s okay to fall apart sometimes. I get that you must be carrying so much anger, sadness and disappointment all together, but you can heal Hope. You just have to let yourself heal. Healing doesn’t mean to forget. You just have to let yourself be happy again.- 

Hope stared at Josie with a pained look, then she moved her eyes to her lips, then her eyes again. Josie noticed. And Hope noticed that Josie had noticed, so Hope just glanced away and tried to compose herself again. Silence fell between them again. Josie checked the time and saw that it was pretty late. She had to come back. That meant she was free. Free from Hope. She didn’t know how to feel. She almost didn’t want to go back to being her enemy. After all, she had shared so much with Josie, now she couldn’t think of her as an enemy. But they had a deal, so that was it. 

-We should come back. It’s pretty late.- 

-Yeah. I’ll put out the fire and then we’re good to go.- 

Josie stood up and waited for a moment before saying her last phrase. 

-The deal was one date, right? Now you’ll stop harassing me?- 

Hope looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then her face became hard and serious. Like she was trying not to seem hurt by Josie’s decision. Like she didn’t hope that Josie would come around and maybe change her mind and decide to know her. She pushed her feelings down and put on her though mask again. 

-Yes Josie. You’re free. I’ll stop bothering you.-

After that they didn’t speak anymore. The entire car ride was quiet and when they arrived they just exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. 

When she entered her house she was surprised to find Lizzie in the kitchen waiting for her. Kai was there too and Josie gave him a quick look as to ask if he told her where she went. But he shook is head and gave her a thumbs up then left the room. 

-Hey Lizzie. What are you doing here? You could have called me.- 

-I did. You didn’t pick up so I just came here.- 

-I’m sorry I was..I decided to take a walk and I had my phone in silence. What’s wrong?- 

-Nothing. I wanted to spend some time with you. I missed you.- 

Josie relaxed a bit and forgot about the fact that she just lied to her friend. She smiled and started mocking her. 

-We saw each other this morning.-

-Well I am too co-dependent what can I say.- 

-Oh god.- Josie chuckled and Lizzie hit her with a pillow. 

-I know something is going on with you.- 

Josie froze for a moment. 

-What?- 

-Penelope and I talked and..she told me that she tried to talk to you. And you kinda stopped her.- 

-Yeah.- 

-Can I ask you why? I mean I don’t want to push you but I just thought it could be so much easier if you just fell in love with your best friend. I wish I had that.- 

-You wish you could date me or Penny?- she left a laugh but Lizzie kept serious. 

-No not that. I..- Josie didn’t know what she wanted to say. Lizzie was trying to elaborate a sentence. She didn’t know if to say it or keep it to herself, but again, it was Josie. And she trusted her. 

-Before the thing with Hope’s ex boyfriend, I had a crush on her.- 

Josie was a bit shocked by that revelation. A crush for Hope? Lizzie? 

-How...for Hope? But I thought you..- 

-Yeah I know. I lied. I mean I don’t know if I’m actually into girls too. At the time I just was into her. She was my best friend and for a while I just started having all these mixed feelings. Then she started dating that guy and it hurt for a while, but I tried to be there for her anyway. Eventually we started to grew apart. She had a boyfriend so she didn’t pay much attention to me and it was easier to let those feelings go. But then we started hanging out again and usually there was Raf too. I only met him at that time, we didn’t know each other before. So then I started to like him. Then Hope lost her parents and she was so off her mind that their relationship started to crackle. But I can assure you I didn’t take advantage of it. I was with Rafael months after that. We just grew closer and it happened.- 

-But why did you two break up then?-

-He cheated on me. I guess that was a payback for my mistakes.- she smiled sadly. 

Josie didn’t know how to feel about this. Lizzie had a crush on Hope but apparently Hope never knew. And now Hope liked Josie. It was pretty messed up. Josie thought it was a reason more to avoid Hope at all costs and have nothing more to do with her. Even if it was in the past Josie knew it was something wrong. It was. And she couldn’t lie to Lizzie about this. 

-I’m sorry Lizzie. But I don’t think you deserved it anyway.- 

-Yeah well, whatever. I was hurt more about everything that happened with Hope than the fact he cheated on me. I cared about her, so much. And I messed up. But as for you and Penny, just don’t ever hurt her and make a mistake like I did.- 

-I won’t, I promise.- 

Josie could never hurt Penelope. That’s why she was honest about her feelings for her. But as for Lizzie and Hope, Josie felt bad for her friend. She hoped that Hope would give up for real this time, because Josie didn’t want to carry any more secrets with her.


	7. So, how is the thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone! I know I said I would update once a day but I happen to have many chapters ready (I got too much inspiration apparently lol) and I can’t wait to share them so that you can know the rest. So I’ll give some more to you :D  
> Let me know if you like it!!

It was finally the first day of Christmas break. Lizzie stayed at Josie’s the night before since they talked until late and when Josie woke up she found herself without blanket.  
She opened her eyes and tried to focus, trying to remember why was she uncovered. Then she turned to her left side to see a blonde head. She groaned in frustration.

-God Lizzie I’ll let you sleep on the couch next time. I feel like an ice cube.- then she sinks her head in the pillow. 

-It’s not my fault if you let me take your blankets. You’re so generous even in your sleep.- She, on the contrary, was already awake, with her phone in her hands, scrolling around. 

-You are a pain in the ass more than my brother. I like him better now.- 

Lizzie opened her mouth in shock and screamed at Josie -YOU DIDN’T- 

Josie raised her head up to Lizzie with her eyes still closed and her hair as a mess. 

-I DID. YOU’RE DISMISSED.-

-YOU CAN’T. YOU NEED ME.- 

-I NEED PEACE OF MIND AND YOU ARE VIOLATING IT.- 

-You’re such a BABY!!- 

While they were doing screaming contest, Kai opened the door looking still sleepy and rubbing his eyes. 

-It’s 12 PM girls, why in the world are you doing a concert in here?- 

-Oh well, now I have to deal with the brother too.- 

-God, what’s you problem blondie?- he yawned and just left the room still with his eyes closed. 

-I wonder that too.- 

Lizzie turns to Josie and hits her with a pillow. -Listen to me. There is a party tonight at school.-

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?- 

Now Josie was awake and Lizzie had her whole attention. 

-Just listen! It’s the party before Christmas! There will be fake snow, Christmas lights, sweets and chocolates, CHRISTMAS SONGS! It will be like walking in Santa’s village. You would love it.- 

-That sounds kinda nice actually.- 

-See? Plus, there will be no alcohol, so you don’t have to worry about me. We just have to dress christmassy.- 

-Well I really don’t mind. Fine, we’ll go.- 

-YOU’RE THE BEST.- 

Before Josie could answer Kai opened the door again. 

-WE GET IT. NOW KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN JESUS CHRIST.- 

Lizzie looked at Josie with a frowned face. 

-He’s not very social, is he?- 

-No, not even closely.- 

In the afternoon they spent their time shopping to find a nice Christmas outfit.  
Josie usually would have hated it, but she was excited at the idea of a Christmas party. Soon Penelope joined them and when they were done shopping they came back to Josie’s and got ready for the party. 

Josie had found a nice short red skirt and a red and white body with Santa and Rudolf and a Christmas tree in the middle, which was decorated with real colored lights. She felt like a child again. She couldn’t remember the last Christmas she spent with her parents. They split up when she was only five and her father moved far away and never came to visit, so she only heard from him though text. Her mom was always traveling and didn’t bother to come home not even for Christmas. She tried to think about it as if it was something normal. She was actually used to it but it didn’t change the fact that this affected her in some way.  
She was glad to have her friends. Her brother even. They made her days less sad and lonely. If she had to settle for this kind of Christmas, then she was happy with it. 

Later that night they left and reached the school. The hallway was completely empty except for the lighted path that led to the school baseball field. When they got there Josie was completely enchanted.  
There were colored lights all around and they even built little wood houses to give food and drinks. There were big reindeers and elves and Santa’s sleigh made of lights. There were four machines on the top of the field lighting systems all around from where the fake snow was falling all over the field. With a giant Christmas tree in the middle. It felt magical. 

-I feel five again.- Penelope said. 

-No kidding- Lizzie chuckled and looked around her. -Hot chocolate and cookies?- 

-Yes please.- Josie and Penelope said at the same time. 

So while Josie went to find a table for the three of them, Lizzie and Penelope got in line to take the food.  
While Josie was walking through the field to find a free table she stopped to take a look to the tree. There were all the students wishes written on Christmas cards. Who set all this thing up was a freaking genius, she thought. 

-Did you ask for something?- 

She turned around to see Hope. She was dressed as female Santa, with a red dress and a black belt on the stomach, a white leather jacket and high black boots. She also had a Christmas hat. Josie thought she was cute. And hot.  
What? NO. She was cute. Just cute. She quickly shook those thoughts away. 

-I did. But I’m starting to believe that not even Santa listens to me. I’m sad.- She couldn’t help but mock the girl. It was just her way to react around Hope. It was easier for her. 

Hope smiled lightly and spoke softly.  
-I thought we were past the hate Josie.-

-I never said I hated you.- 

-Then why are you asking Santa to get rid of me?- 

-Because I..- She didn’t know what to say. Fuck. Great. Her mocking side decided to stop working just now. She looked at Hope with her mouth barely open but nothing came out. Hope sighed. She had to get used to this probably. 

-It’s okay Josie. I probably should have imagined that you were just a coward and scared girl. It’s easier wanting to believe some sick prejudices about me than just accept how the thing really is.- 

-Oh okay. How is the thing then?- Josie was getting defensive. She called her a coward? What does that even mean! She was getting angry. Angry and anxious at the same time. But she tried to control it. 

Hope looked defeated. She could read it in her eyes. She just shook her head and started walking past Josie but before leaving she stops and says one last thing.

-You tell me Josie. How is it?- They shared an intense look and they were just a few inches apart. Josie couldn’t keep her eyes away from Hope’s gaze. They were so blue. And they were literally staring into her soul. Josie kept her breath for a moment. Then Hope just backed away and left, leaving Josie there trying to catch her breath. 

She didn’t even have the time to react that Penelope and Lizzie came back with their food. 

-Hey! You’re here. You didn’t find a table?- 

-I..no. They were all taken.- 

Penelope looked at her curiously.  
-Are you okay Jo? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.- 

-Yeah I’m okay, I must be having a sugar drop. I haven’t eaten much today.- 

-Here I found a table!- Lizzie waved her hand to call them. 

They just sat there, eating and chatting and enjoying the atmosphere. Josie was calmer now but she couldn’t stop thinking about Hope’s words. She was mad because she called her a coward. Josie was never a coward. She had just been honest with her. There was nothing more to say. Even if Josie was now sure that she was a good person it doesn’t mean they had to be friends. So what was she implying with “how the thing is”?  
Fuck it. She wanted to enjoy the party for once and tried not to think about it for the rest of the night. 

At some point they put a giant screen between the lights poles to see a Christmas movie, Miracle on 34th Street. Josie liked that movie. She would always cry and she was likely to cry this time too because she was feeling very overwhelmed. 

Half an hour passed and the whole school was sitting on the field covered in fake snow watching the big screen. Josie could see Hope a few spots ahead. She was with her friends but there was also a girl she had never seen before. They looked at each other from time to time and exchanged a few words. Sometimes Hope would say something and the other girl would laugh. After a while Josie saw them getting up and disappear somewhere. 

Unbelievable. She was probably the girl that Hope was supposedly seeing. So it was true. And at the same time she was flirting with her. 

Josie couldn’t really justify Hope’s actions anymore. She may have been through so much but she also was a player. She couldn’t be trusted. Josie couldn’t think that for a moment she actually thought she could... 

Penelope arrived to interrupt her thoughts. As a matter of fact she didn’t even realize she had left before. She whispered something to both Josie and Lizzie. 

-You guys I’ve just seen the evil queen walking to the girls locker room with that stranger girl.- 

Again, unbelievable. 

Josie was so angry and she didn’t even know why. She was upset again even if she really didn’t wanna be.  
She decided to excuse herself to the bathroom while she actually isolated herself for a moment under a tree far from the field and the crowd. She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself down walking nervously on the spot. Her thoughts were running like crazy. She felt like she could explode as she let herself feel instead of just control her feelings. 

Fuck it.

She suddenly started walking into the school and found herself almost outside the girl’s locker room, she heard a laugh coming from there. And when she was almost there, the door opened and revealed that brunette girl that was with Hope earlier. But Josie was confused to see that she was followed by some tall guy. They were laughing and suddenly stopped when they saw her. The girl gave Josie a look as to warn her not to say a thing and left with the guy. 

She was not with Hope. She was with a boy. But if she wasn’t there, where was she?  
Josie continued to walk through the hallway taking a look to the classes but there was no sign of Hope. So she decided to exit the school and went to the parking lot. She looked around to see if someone was there. If Hope’s car was there.  
Then she heard the sound of a car closing. 

There she was. 

She was picking something from her car when she raised her head and noticed Josie standing in the middle of the parking lot with a nervous face.  
Hope didn’t seem surprised. Almost like she was expecting it. Her face stayed the same, with an unreadable expression. She just backed away from the car to face Josie from afar.

Josie stayed just silent for a few moments. Hope was waiting for her to speak but she didn’t. So she raised her brow and made a sign with her arm to invite Josie to talk. 

-So?- she sighed lightly, almost defeated. -How is the thing, Josie?- 

Josie stood there for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and decided to just say it. 

-The thing is that you manipulated me with your mind games. You’ve been texting me for an entire month without even care if I answered or not. You flirted with me. You were a bitch to everyone but me. You were kind. And caring. And sweet. And I’ve been repeating to myself that you were just playing with me. But..- 

She took a deep breath because she was talking so fast without even breathing properly. She glanced a look at Hope who was waiting for her to finish and was clearly holding her breath. She also a hopeful look on her face, but tried to seem calm in front of Josie. 

-But what..?- she whispered without even notice. 

Josie was finding a way to finish what she wanted to say but didn’t know how.  
In the end she just gave in.  
She run to Hope and took her face between her hands to collapse their lips together. When Hope felt Josie’s touch she surrounded the brunette’s waist with her arms and got closer. The kiss was gentle at first, but then Josie deepened it with more passion. She needed it. She felt addicted to Hope’s soft lips. Her warmth. Her touch. 

Hope parted their lips for a moment taking a breath and looking at Josie in the eyes, caressing her face as if to make sure what was happening was real. She smiled lightly and Josie did the same. Then they bring their lips together once again, letting themselves be carried away.  
Neither of them able to stop, addicted to each other.


	8. The only light I need

It was Christmas eve and Josie and the girls met at Lizzie’s to exchange their Christmas gifts at midnight. Lizzie was kind enough to invite Kai too because she knew he would have been alone at home and she didn’t want that.  
They were having a great time and Josie lived for moments like these where she was able to realize how lucky she was. She had a different kind of family but it was okay. Her friends and her brother were more than enough. 

Except that there was someone else in her mind now. And her heart maybe.  
Two days before she and Hope had kissed. And it was something Josie would have never imagined. She was trying not to be too dreamy about it because she was still scared that Hope could hurt her. She really wanted to trust her, but she had to know her better.  
She couldn’t stop picturing her smile though. And her blue eyes. And her soft lips. 

-Josie?! Are you listening?- Penelope shouted at her dragging her away from her thoughts. 

-I’m sorry what?- 

-There is a rumor. That Hope is seeing a girl from school.- 

Shit. 

-What? What girl?- 

-I don’t know someone said that she was seen leaving the party with this brunette girl. And she didn’t come back.- 

Oh. They mean the girl that Josie saw with that boy. So apparently everyone believed that Hope was seeing her. Josie didn’t know if to be glad that they didn’t know the truth or to be jealous. 

-Well good for her. Maybe she’ll become softer now.- was all she managed to say. 

-Yes of course, until she gets bored and dumps her a day after.- 

That was not promising. 

-She..she does that?- 

-Well I have a friend in biology class who apparently is very close to Maya, Hope’s friend. Freya is the one more loyal, while Maya is a bit of a talker, that’s why she knows so much things. So anyway, she told me that at the end of last year’s school she was seen with three different girls in three weeks time. Like, she actually dated them. And dumped them after a week or so.- 

Josie really didn’t want to believe that. She fought so hard not to become another of Hope Mikaelson’s conquest and now she was? She had already lost faith in all of this. 

-Well I’m not surprised Penny. It’s nothing new. Now enough of mean girls, let’s do boardgames!- 

Lizzie got up to take the games and then Penelope just changed the subject. And Josie didn’t even ask her for more. She didn’t want to know. Not because she preferred to stay in the dark, but because she didn’t want to add any more doubts than she already had.  
No wonder Hope hadn’t even texted her after the night they kissed. After that moment people started to leave the party and they just said goodbye so that no one would see them together. 

Maybe Josie just didn’t think it through like she had to. She was wrong to give in and let Hope get under her skin.  
She decided to let go for now. And if Hope disappeared like she usually does, then she’ll move on and just forget about that kiss. 

A new year had started and Josie didn’t know what to expect from it. It’s not like she could have a fresh start with the new year. She had still unsolved things from the year before that were bothering her.  
She was glad that she got to spend her holidays with her best friends though.  
She would gladly dedicate her whole life to stay with them and take care of them. 

They sadly came back to school and it was already pretty frenetic because they had exams and extra activities at least twice a week now. It was the worst period.  
Josie was in her 4th period class and was trying to follow what the teacher was saying but she really felt like her brain had been fried. She felt too tired and couldn’t concentrate properly. She hoped that this was only temporary and that she had to adjust to her routine again. 

When the bell rang she let out a sigh and whispered a “thank you”. She calmly collected her things while everyone was rushing out the class. Before she could move she saw her phone lighten up.  
It was a text from Penelope. 

“Jojo I wasn’t feeling too good. I went home after 3rd period. Talk to you later xx” 

Poor Penny. Lizzie wasn’t at school either today so she was alone for lunch. At this point she decided she would eat at home. She put the phone in her pocket and made her way out the class. 

Suddenly she found herself facing Hope who pushed her inside the class and quickly closed the door. Josie didn’t have enough time to process that Hope jumped on her and started kissing her passionately.  
Josie didn’t have the strength to pull away and just let Hope kiss her. And touch her. She didn’t know how much she had missed this until now. 

Hope deepened the kiss and she let Josie’s tongue access her mouth and the brunette did the same. Meanwhile Hope threw Josie’s backpack to the ground and lifted Josie in her arms to sit her on the desk and stayed put between Josie’s legs.  
Josie was feeling on the edge. She felt as if she was high on drugs. It was a feeling that gratified her. 

After two minutes of making out without taking a breath Josie pulled away to look at Hope. Her lips were red and swollen. Her eyes insanely blue. And they were looking at her in adoration. Josie pressed a finger on Hope’s lower lip and Hope let out a small smile at the gesture. 

-I missed you.- 

She missed her? Josie felt her heart beating out of her chest. She hadn’t noticed that it had been until now. 

-You missed me?- Hope smiled at Josie’s disbelief. She couldn’t help it. That girl made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She just wished the brunette could see it. 

-I‘ve been thinking about you for the last two weeks. Did you think I could forget you in such short time?- 

-Well technically you didn’t text. Or call. So yes, I pretty much thought you forgot about me.- 

-Josie..- 

Now Josie came back to reality. She was feeling angry again. She had so much to say and yet she was afraid that after she said it everything would be ruined. But she had to because she had been torturing herself with those thoughts long enough. 

-No Hope. I get it. It was all a game for you. I wanted to believe you weren’t fooling me, but sadly I was wrong. I’m just the fourth conquest to leave after a week. Just like the others.- 

-What are you talking about?- 

-I know about the three girls you dated in a month a while ago.- 

Hope was sincerely confused. 

-I’m sorry but I’m not following. What three girls? I’ve never dated three girls in a month. Who told you that?- 

-Penelope. She knew it from a girl who knew it from Maya.- 

Hope’s face fell. Now she looked mad. 

-I knew it. God I’m going to ruin her I swear.- 

-Why?- 

-Josie I’ve never dated those three girls. She lied. They were Erasmus students and I was School President last year. I had to show them around and I helped them settle here.- 

-But then why there are these rumors around and why Maya knows this?- 

-Because I let her believe it. I didn’t care if people thought I was that kind of person, as long as I wasn’t the orphan of the school. But I didn’t think that she could talk shit about me.- 

Josie felt so stupid. If she was Hope she would be punching her right now. She let out a big laugh and a frustrated groan. 

-Why are you laughing at me now?- 

-Because if I didn’t like you so much I would kick your ass right now, Hope Mikaelson. You have been spreading lies and painted yourself as a mean bitch, liar and manipulative person but in the end you’re just this soft and insecure person. And I even feel bad for thinking bad of you all this time! You..God! You make me so mad!- 

Hope started laughing wholeheartedly. Seeing Josie frustrated was cute. Her laugh was literally filling the room and Josie just looked at her with a frowned face but then let out a small smile. 

-Josie, I don’t care if what you thought of me before. All I care about is that you know who I am now. Everyone else can think whatever they want.- 

-But why? Why don’t let others know you’re a good person?- 

-Because I’m not, Josie. I..lose control, I lash out, I may also get easily into a fight and beat someone if they piss me off. I am overbearing and mean and people notice it. You’re the only one who doesn’t.- 

-That’s because you make me see every good part of you. You may be all those things you say Hope, but the way you act doesn’t necessarily define who you are. There is always a reason for the way you react. And I don’t doubt you have a few. Like I said to you before, it’s all part of a healing process. If you open yourself to others and start to let them in you will see everything under a different light.- 

-You’re the only light I need.- She got closer smiling widely at Josie and pulling her face closer by taking her shirt and started kissing her on the cheeks and then the neck. Josie laughed and tried to stop her.

-Why do you do this? I’m trying to make a serious talk and you prefer flirting with me!- 

-I haven’t been flirting with you for two weeks. I miss it.- 

-You could have.- 

-I know, I’m sorry.- she looked sad now. Josie wondered if something happened. Could she ask? Hope seemed quite honest with her until now. 

-Something’s wrong?- 

Hope gave her a sad smile and run her fingers trough Josie’s hair. -That’s a story for another time.-


	9. You better choose wisely

Josie had been sick at home for the last three days. She couldn’t even move. She felt her bones breaking every time she tried to get up from bed and she was burning up. Kai was taking care of her fortunately. He went to check on her from time to time and even put a cold cloth on her forehead.  
She was glad that they were getting closer. He even spent time with her and asked her about some things. Things like Hope. She figured that she could be honest at least with her brother, since these days had given her a hard time and she felt awful for lying to Lizzie.  
She was so caught up in the moment that didn’t even think about her best friend’s feelings. She did the exact same thing as Lizzie, one could say, but that didn’t make it right for Josie. 

-Do you think I’m being a bad friend?- 

Kai was lying on one side with his head sustained by his hand, while with the other hand he adjusted the cloth on his sister’s forehead. 

-No Jo, I don’t think you are. I just think that you should be honest with her. The more you keep the secret, the more it will make a mess when it gets out.- 

-She was her best friend, Kai. And she had a crush on her for a while. How can I go to Lizzie and say that I’m dating her?- 

-I don’t know sis, I’m not that practical with girls problem. But my advice is to never keep secrets. Think about it. You two could live your relationship out in the open instead of hiding from the whole world.- 

-It’s not that easy. And I don’t even know what we are right now honestly.- 

-Don’t think about it like that. You can’t use the excuse “I don’t know what this is so there’s nothing to tell”. Because there is. Something already happened. You like her back, that is something.- 

-You’re right.- 

She sighed and closed her eyes feeling the headache getting stronger. This was definitely on Lizzie for making her do a fucking snowman a few days before.  
The bell rang and Kai looked at Josie with a questioning face. 

-Are you expecting someone?- 

-The only thing I’m expecting right now is death Kai, so please don’t open the door.- 

Kai chuckled and got up to see who that was. -Such a drama queen.- 

Meanwhile Josie closed her eyes, feeling her head pumping faster. The fever was probably high again. She could her voices coming from the kitchen but she couldn’t tell who it was.  
A few minutes later Kai came back to her room and stood by the door calling at her. 

-Jo?- 

-Mhh?- she groaned with her eyes still closed. 

-You have a visit.- 

-Very funny Kai. But what do we say to the God of Death? Not Today.- she was still keeping her eyes closed, mumbling every word as if she had been drinking.  
Then she felt someone sit beside her and kneeling over her to leave a soft kiss on her burning cheek.

-Do I look like the God of Death?- 

That voice. 

Josie opened her eyes to see Hope smiling softly at her. Beautiful than ever. She could feel her perfume as if she was drowning in it. It was nice and comforting. She was surprised and happy but she couldn’t even find the strength to show it.

-You don’t look like him but if you were I would gladly die right now.- 

Hope chuckled and caressed Josie’s cheek and then pressed her hand on her forehead. 

-Did you think I would have listened to you and stayed away? I like playing doctor. I can practice on you.- 

-You wish.- 

Kai smiled ad their interaction. Hope almost forgot he was still there. 

-I’ll leave you two alone. Hope, just do me a favor. Give this pill to her, it’s to drop the fever down.- 

-Sure, right away.- they exchanged a smile and after that Kai left. 

Hope went to sit near Josie again, gave her the medicine and then just sat there caressing her silently. Josie was still with her eyes closed, but wasn’t asleep.  
They stayed silent for a while until Josie spoke again. 

-Hope?- 

-Yeah baby?- 

-We did a bad thing.- 

-What do you mean we did a bad thing?- her voice was low and soft. 

-I betrayed Lizzie. I feel bad.- 

-You didn’t betray her Jo. She’ll come around, you’ll see.- 

-You don’t get it..- she couldn’t tell her that Lizzie had a crush on her back in the days. It wasn’t her place to tell. And even if she did tell her, she would feel even worse than she already felt. 

-Then tell me.- 

Josie couldn’t. So she just stayed silent. She started falling asleep, but before she did she just squeezed Hope’s hand to tell her something. 

-Can you cuddle me please?- 

Hope smiled and lied down next to Josie right away. She didn’t need to say it twice. Hope took Josie’s head to rest it on her chest and moved her body closer to Josie’s. While Josie cuddled up to her with her arm on Hope’s stomach, Hope held her tight and caressed her hair with her fingers, while leaving light kisses on the brunette’s forehead until she was asleep. 

After two hours Josie woke up feeling better. The fever was down and the headache gone. She could keep her eyes open and that was a good sign.  
But she felt something missing. She wasn’t in Hope’s arms anymore. She started thinking she may have been hallucinating before. But then she saw the auburn girl sitting on her armchair reading a book. When she sensed Josie’s eyes on her she raised her gaze from the book to look at Josie. As soon as she realized she was awake she smiled and quickly closed the book to jump on the bed next to her. 

-How are you feeling?- 

-Better now. You didn’t have to sit here monitoring me.- 

-I wanted to. Plus, you seem drunk when you have a fever. I like it.- 

-It’s the only way you can see me drunk so I hope you enjoyed it.- They both exchanged a smile.

-Your brother seems really nice. And I presume that he knows about us.-

-Yes, I told him. I needed at least someone to share it with.- 

-Do you guys leave here alone?- 

-Yeah..we do. My parents got divorced when I was five. My father has a new life, doesn’t bother to come to visit. My mother travels all the time and doesn’t bother either.- 

Hope felt bad for Josie. It didn’t make sense for her. Why did her parents leave their kids alone without any concern about what they could need?  
While Hope could not expect her parents to show up and checking on her or worry about how she’s doing because they were gone, Josie had two parents who didn’t bother to worry about their kids. She probably felt abandoned all this time, but still managed to be a nice person. She didn’t just like her, she admired her. 

She put a hand on Josie’s as to give her comfort. -They don’t know what they’re missing.-  
Josie smiled and squeezed Hope’s hand, but kept silent. 

-What do you wanna do about Lizzie?- 

Josie sighed. -I don’t know. I think you were probably right about me. I’m a coward.- 

-Oh stop it. I only wanted to mess with you so you would freak out and realize that you liked me.- 

-So you are a manipulative bitch. I was right about you all along.- Hope bursted into laugh and then moved closer to Josie to press their foreheads together. She stared at her lips and whispered to her -You can keep being scared of other people’s reaction or you can choose not to. But just so you know, I don’t plan on letting go of you. So you better choose wisely.- 

Josie was staring at her with her heart beating fast. When Hope finished talking their eyes met and Josie could see how vulnerable Hope let herself be around Josie. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face and before she could do the same, Hope pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. But after a few moments Josie pulled her away. 

-Don’t! You will get sick.- 

Hope smiled at her and pulled a hair behind the brunette’s ear. -I’ll take the risk.- and kissed her again. 

After a few hours of cuddling and kissing Hope had left. Josie felt the need to take a shower and had enough strength to eat something for dinner. 

Meanwhile Penelope texted her asking her if it was okay if she visited, so Josie said yes. She rarely spent time alone with Penelope and she didn’t want her to feel left outside or as if she was only closer to Lizzie. She wanted to be a good friend for her too.  
After half an hour Penelope arrived and they decided to chill and talk in Josie’s room since Kai was very focused on GTA. 

-I talked to my mom today. She said she’s coming back.- 

-Really? That’s good news Penny. What happened to her job?- 

-They are transferring her actually. So it’s all good.- 

-Why can’t I sense happiness in your tone?- 

-Because we barely talked these past few months. She literally forgot that I exist.- 

-Well, welcome to the club.- 

Penelope looked at her with an apologetic look and a sad smile. Josie did the same. 

-Jo, can I ask you something?- 

-Sure, anything.- 

-Here’s the thing. I..have been having panic attacks. It happened a few times. And I don’t know how to handle it. And I know you used to have it so..- 

-Yeah I..I still do actually. It happens. Sometimes I feel too anxious and I just lose control. I can barely breathe, it’s like my lungs are stuck. But when it happens I just..try to take deep breaths until it passes. If it’s caused by a problem I just try to think how to deal with it. I tell myself that there is a solution so it’s gonna be okay. If it’s about my insecurities well..that’s complicated.- 

-I hate it Jojo. Sometimes I wake up and just the thought of going out terrifies me. I don’t know why.- 

-Why didn’t you tell us? We could have been there for you.- 

-I know, but I just..I didn’t want anyone.-

-Well now that I know you have me and you can’t push me away. Turn to me every time you feel like it’s too much. Okay?- Josie caressed Penelope’s arm reassuringly and Penelope smiled lightly at her. -Thank you.- and a tear fell on her cheek. 

-Oh no don’t cry Penny. I’m right here.- She hugged her tight and left a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Josie’s heart broke. She better than anyone knew how her friend was feeling.  
And she was glad that she trusted to her to talk. 

After a while Penelope spoke with her head buried in Josie’s chest. 

-Jo?-

-Yes?- 

-Lizzie wanted me to tell you that there’s a party on Saturday.-

-Of course she did.- they both bursted into laughter and just like that the atmosphere was lighter.


	10. Don’t have to be scared anymore

It was finally Saturday and Josie went to Lizzie to get ready for the party.  
When did she start going to parties once a week?  
It was exhausting for Josie. If parties didn’t include drunk people and little crowded spaces she would probably enjoy it, but like this she just couldn’t. She also couldn’t say no very easily. She was very accommodating when it came to her friends. Right now, especially Lizzie.  
When she was with her she always had this burden on her chest and sometimes she just wanted to say it. But then she gets scared and never does.  
Maybe she had to tell Lizzie when she was drunk? Hopefully she would take it better. 

-Jo could you do my hair? I like it when you do it a little wavy.- 

-Of course.- 

-Did Penelope text you back? She’s not answering.- 

-She’s probably driving.- 

-Hey! Do you want me to introduce you to Sebastian’s friends? They’re lovely. You would love MG. Or maybe Landon? Uhh yes definitely Landon.- 

-I thought you were done with, and I quote “Boys. And girls. And people in general.” Plus, no thank you.- 

-Why?! Josie you have to put yourself out there! Just let me help you find a match.- 

Oh if she only knew that she already had a match. 

-I don’t need a match. And you promised to stay away from Sebastian.- 

-I know but..he said hi to me the other day and thought that maybe if I don’t jump on him drunk this time I could have a chance.- 

-You know I think it could actually work. Do it please!- 

-You’re just saying it to keep me sober.- 

-True.- Josie smiled and winked at Lizzie looking at her through the mirror. 

-Well I’m still finding you a match.-

-Whatever Lizzie.- She decided to let it go since she knew that Lizzie wasn’t going to give up easily.  
After a while Penelope arrived to pick them up and left. 

Josie didn’t expect the party to be in the middle of nowhere to where it seemed to be a big empty storehouse. But it turned out just fine. It looked just like a real club. Maybe she would enjoy it since it wasn’t a small space like other times.  
As they arrived they decided to go for a drink first. Non alcoholic of course. Lizzie meant to keep her promise.  
As the three of them were making their way to the crowd to dance Josie was suddenly dragged away by her shoulders and taken in a hidden spot behind a pillar and under a large staircase. It was quite dark and there were only the flashes of the lights that broke in from time to time.  
She was pushed roughly through the pillar as soft and angry lips started kissing her. She returned the kiss. She could recognize those kisses with her eyes closed. 

-Hi sunshine.- said Hope after she pulled away, with a wide smile on her face. 

-Are you out of your mind?! You can’t kidnap me here!- 

-Why not?- 

-Because there are people! People like Lizzie and Penelope.- 

-Oh right. Them.- Hope just kept touching Josie’s body while leaving a trace of kisses on her neck. 

-Hope..we can’t do this here.- 

-We can go somewhere else then.- 

-I can’t just disappear. They would notice and ask..- Josie gasped and was unable to finish the sentence, since Hope had now put a leg between hers and was pushing her harder against the pillar. -Hope..- 

-My jacket looks so good on you. But I think I want it back now.- Josie smiled and sighed in ecstasy. This girl was her death. 

-Hope..please I have to go.- 

-Fine. But I warn you. I won’t keep my eyes off of you the entire night.- she whispered to the brunette’s ear and left without giving her the time to react. Josie tried to regain her composure before going to Lizzie and Penelope.  
When she was in the crowd looking for them she suddenly faced Lizzie. 

-Josie! Where were you? I had lost you! Come with me I’ll introduce you to someone.- 

What? Again? 

-Lizzie no! Please I don’t want to..-

-There she is! Landon, meet Josie. Josie, Landon.- 

The guy smiled kindly at her and held out his hand to shake it. -Nice to meet you Josie.- 

Well now she had no escape. She had to be nice at least. 

-Nice to meet you too.- 

-I take that you’re not so much a party person huh?-

-Is it that obvious?- 

-Just a little.- They both laughed and then just decided to go outside and try to talk without the loud music. Then he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. 

-You know, I think I know your brother..Kai, is it?- 

-Yeah Kai is my brother. How do you know him?- 

-We fought over a girl like three years ago. He broke my nose.- 

-Yeah it does sound like him. Even if he has less temper now.- 

-Well to me you seem a lot nicer than him.- he smiled. 

-I’ll make sure he knows that.- she chuckled softly. 

-Then he’ll come after me.- 

-Oh no I won’t let him. I just want to brag.- he laughed again. 

After he was done smoking they went back inside. Josie could see that he was a good guy. She just hoped that he wasn’t expecting more than friendly chat.  
When they joined their groups again Penelope went to Josie and pulled her closer to dance as a cover to talk to her.  
-Jo is everything okay?- 

-Yeah he’s fine. He seems a good guy. I think I can handle it.- 

-If things get weird give me a sign and I’ll come to save you okay?- Josie smiled and was glad that Penelope had her back on this. At the moment she really wanted to hit Lizzie. 

They all danced for a bit and Josie was strangely having fun. She never really danced with such energy but now she felt different.  
Suddenly she found herself facing Landon who was clearly trying to dance with her. Josie tried not to be too close with her body and just placed her hands around his neck keeping distance or looking behind his shoulder from time to time. Anything but looking at him the eyes, because that could be dangerous. 

At some point her eyes met blue. Hope was looking at her from the distance. She was dancing with that brunette girl from the locker room and she had a smirk on her face. Josie tried to keep calm and not feel annoyed by that sight. She just kept her eyes on Hope following her every movement, but when she saw Hope’s body completely against that girl she could swear her blood was boiling. She couldn’t look at her anymore because she was afraid she could do something stupid. 

Meanwhile Penelope took her hand to save her from Landon who had started to touch her too much. She was so caught up by Hope that she hadn’t even noticed. Josie gave her a grateful look and just kept dancing with her. Now she could see Hope was the one with the serious look. And she was not dancing with that girl anymore.  
Just like that she lost sight of Hope. She couldn’t see her anymore. Josie didn’t know why but her instinct made her go look for her. She tried to find her in the crowd but there was no trace, so she went to look outside.  
She found her talking to the valet who was handing her the car keys. 

-Where are you going?- 

Hope turned to face Josie with a serious look. Josie could feel she was angry.  
-Home. I’m getting sick being here.-  
She tried to turn her back on Josie but the brunette took her wrist to face her again.  
-I’m sorry you’re getting sick? You were basically crawling against her!-  
-I was just messing with you because I saw you dancing with that hobbit guy! And Penelope!-  
-I was just dancing with him because Lizzie introduced me to him and I couldn’t say no! I was just being nice! And Penelope is my friend!-  
-Oh please like you don’t know that she’s clearly in love with you.- 

How did she know that? 

-Wha..Hope! Don’t turn your back on me!- 

-What’s going on here?- Josie heard Lizzie’s voice behind her. She was with Penelope and both of them were clearly confused. 

-It’s none of your business Lizzie. Go back to Sebastian and stay out of it.-  
Apparently Hope was up for a big fight. She was angry now and there was nothing that could stop her lash out. 

-What’s your problem?! And why the hell are you taking it on Josie?- Penelope went closer to Hope to stand up to her, but Hope just got closer and it wasn’t promising. 

-Get out of my sight.- 

-Penny..- Josie pleaded. 

-You’re not a queen, Hope. You’re not scary. You’re nothing. You’re just sad. I pity you.-  
Hope had her lips tightened and her eyes went almost darker for the rage. She pushed Penelope and let her fall on the ground. She got closer to hit her again but Josie run to stop her.  
-Hope no! Stop! Just stop it!- she pushed Hope far from Penelope so that she couldn’t hurt her. 

Their eyes met and while Josie was pleading with her face, Hope was feeling just hurt. She was jealous because Josie had danced with Landon and with Penelope. And now she was hurt because she felt like Josie’s last choice. Like she would never choose her over anyone. 

-It’s okay Josie. You don’t have to be scared anymore.- 

Hope just left leaving the three of them behind. Leaving Josie.  
Josie knew what she meant with that. She wanted to say that Josie didn’t have to say nothing to Lizzie, because there was nothing more to tell.  
While Lizzie and Penelope thought she was just bullying Josie, so they didn’t make anymore questions. They believed that Hope was taking it on Josie because she defended Lizzie that day at school. And Josie let them believe it.

It was easier that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And of course I left you with some angst. I’m sorry :(  
> I hope you liked the chapter anyway and that you like the story.  
> More chapters to come <333


	11. I love her and I lost her

A week had passed and every day was just worse.  
Josie seemed emotionless all the time. And she couldn’t sleep or eat. The problem was not how she was dealing with it, but how she wasn’t.  
She didn’t let her be sad, angry or cry. She felt a hole in her chest and all she could think about was how she wanted to disappear from the earth. She had been off for a week now and even though Lizzie and Penelope kept asking her to hung out outside of school she just found excuses because if they noticed that something was wrong with her, they would ask questions. And she didn’t want questions.  
She didn’t want to talk. She barely managed to pretend being okay when they met at school. And that was enough. 

Kai could sense that something was off with his sister, but he didn’t want to push her to talk. He was actually a bit scared of how she could react if he asked something, because she had a hard look on her face all the time. He didn’t want her to lose control because he knew how Josie was when she did. Whatever was that was bothering her it was bad, so it had to be Hope. He even thought to talk to her, but then thought that it wasn’t his place.

Lizzie and Penelope were planning a movie night and as much as Josie wanted to avoid it once again, she couldn’t. 

-What do you say? It’s your turn to choose.- 

-I don’t know. Can we see Guardians of the Galaxy? I don’t feel like crying over Infinity war for the third time.-

-I’m with Josie on this.- 

-Okay. Then we’re good.-

Josie kept going in and out the conversation. She just knew that Lizzie and Penelope were gossiping about some people looking on their instagram. She acted like she was listening but kept looking around the school courtyard.  
Suddenly her eyes captured an auburn head walking to the gate.  
It was the first time she saw Hope after almost ten days. She was with Freya who was talking to her and Hope just nodded to whatever she said. Josie couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. She missed looking at her. She missed their stolen glances from afar. She missed her smile. Everything. 

While Josie was looking at Hope, she didn’t notice that Lizzie had raised her eyes from Penelope’s phone while the raven haired girl was still looking at her phone. First she looked at Josie, then she followed the brunette’s gaze to see what she was looking at. She was looking at Hope? Lizzie didn’t say anything. She just tried to capture Josie’s look and the meaning of it. She wasn’t sure about what that was. 

When Josie gave her attention back to the girls, she thought that it was best if she went home and study for a bit before movie night, so she said goodbye and left. 

Three days more and Josie was in full housewife mode. And when she did that it was because she had to keep the balance: a mess inside her, order around her.  
At that point Kai didn’t know what to do with her anymore. He thought it was best to let her heal on her own but maybe she needed help. Or more motivation.  
So he came up with something. 

-Hey sissy.-

Josie was intent on cleaning the kitchen so she just answered without looking at him.

-What?-

-I was thinking..-

-You already sound like Lizzie.-

-I’ll pretend like you never said that. Okay. Recap. I was thinking that maybe you and I could like..go out?- 

-And go where?- 

-We could go to the skating rink? You used to love that place. It’s been years since we’ve been there.- 

Josie stopped what she was doing to look at him. Maybe he had her attention now.

-That’s..nice. I guess.- 

-So it’s a yes? You can tell Lizzie and Penelope if you want. I can tell a friend of mine too.- 

-No I’d rather not tell them. And excuse me “a friend of mine” who?- she sounded inquisitive. Kai chuckled.

-She’s really just a friend.- 

-For now.- 

-Yeah for now.- He smiled at her and for the first time in thirteen days she smiled too. 

The night was freezing and on the top of that they were going to a skating rink. But it was nice to spend some time with her brother. She also met his “friend”, Kara, and thought she was really nice. She was really trying to take her mind off of everything. She needed it.  
They skate for almost an hour but then decided to take a break and grab something to eat. They sat at a table and talked and joked about everything. Especially about Kai. 

-I really don’t know how you managed to get close to my brother. I’ve been living with him all my life and I just started.- Kara let out a laugh.

-Come on he’s not that bad! He actually was the one to come to me.- 

-Of course he was. You’re the bartender.-

-Yes but he left me his number on the bar counter. So he made the first move.-

-Way to go bro.- They all bursted into laughter. 

Josie took a look at them together. They looked pretty good. And happy. She decided to leave them alone for a while so she took a walk around the park. It was peaceful. She looked at the sky and noticed there were plenty of stars that night. She took a deep breath as to take in the beauty of it.  
When she looked back down she noticed someone getting off the bench.

Hope. 

They both froze and didn’t move or speak for a few moments. This was unexpected. This wasn’t planned. Why was she here? Josie couldn’t help but softened just looking at her. 

-Hope. Hi.- 

-Hi Josie.- 

Hope had the same look of that night before leaving. She seemed still hurt. The more Josie looked at that face, the more she felt heartbroken. 

-How are you?- was all Josie could think to say. But Hope didn’t seem okay with little chat. 

-Josie don’t even bother, okay? I have nothing to say to you.- 

-Maybe I do?- 

-Really? Now you want to say something?- 

-Hope I was jealous.- 

-Well me too! But that’s not the point Josie.-

-Then what’s the point?- 

-The point is that you acted like it all was nothing! Like the fact that you danced with Landon was nothing! For you it was just following Lizzie’s instructions so that she would shut up for the night. But you didn’t think for a minute that it could hurt me! And yes, I did the same thing, fine. But just to have a reaction from you!- 

-I did have a reaction! I was angry at you!-

-But again, that’s not the point!- 

-Then what is the point Hope?!- 

They were screaming at each other as if they were in a war zone. Hope was bringing out a side of Josie that probably no one ever saw. It wasn’t just anger. Or pain. Or jealousy. It was more. 

-You had the chance to tell Lizzie the truth and you didn’t! Penelope went against me and you did nothing, Josie. I lost control, it’s true. But you didn’t think about it not even for a second to defend me. You pushed me away. You instantly chose them. You will always choose them.- 

Josie could feel her legs lose strength. Of course Hope would think that. Who wouldn’t think that? She was probably feeling like she never mattered. That what they had was never worth fighting for. Not even worth mentioning. And for the first time Josie realized how much she had fucked up.  
She tried to protect her friend but ended up hurting Hope. And herself.  
She was still looking at Hope but nothing came out of her mouth, so Hope just went on. 

-I get it, Josie. They’re your family. I just..-  
she stopped for a moment, her voice cracked, she tried to fight the tears but still sounded broken. -I just thought I was worth enough for you.- 

Hope tried to hide the tears looking up. Then she took a last glance at Josie who had tears in her eyes for the first time. And in the end she just left. 

Josie wanted to stop her. But at the same time that didn’t change the fact that she had chosen her friends. Hope could never forgive her that. She had hurt her and she didn’t deserve it.  
She felt so overwhelmed that decided to go home and texted Kai to let him know that she left.  
When she got back home she felt breathless. And she hadn’t been running. She felt like she was suffocating. She tried to catch some air taking deep breaths but it wasn’t working.  
Her mind was running like crazy. She was feeling all she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in the last two weeks. She felt desperate. She went to her room and sat on her bed still trying to calm down but suddenly she just started crying. She had been holding so much tears and now they were just rushing out. 

She heard the door open and a voice calling for her coming from the kitchen. It was Kai.  
He rushed to her room with a worried look on his face. 

-Jo!- As he saw his sister his heart broke. She was sobbing with her legs to her chest and her head on her knees. 

-Josie..what’s wrong? Are you having a panic attack?- 

She was crying so much that she couldn’t speak. She kept trying to gasp for air without success. 

-Okay. Josie, look at me. Look at me. It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this together okay? I’m here for you. Breathe.-

She tried to stop the tears but she couldn’t. Her breath was better now and managed to say the only thing that was on her mind in that moment. 

-I lost her Kai. I love her and I was a coward and now I lost her.- Kai hugged her tight and caressed her head gently. He didn’t speak, he just let her feel what she was feeling. 

After what was about twenty minutes Josie had calmed down. Kai was sitting on her bed and had his sister’s head on his lap, still caressing her hair to calm her.  
Josie’s eyes were red and swollen. But she had processed everything now. 

-You can still talk to her Jo. She’s not going anywhere.- 

-You didn’t see her Kai..she was so hurt. She just wanted to feel worth it and I made her feel nothing. She probably hates me by now.- 

-You don’t know that. And even if she does you have to tell her how you really feel. I think she needs to hear that.- 

-There’s still Lizzie.- 

-Oh right, blondie.- he paused and looked at her. -Jo..you should give Lizzie a chance. Maybe she will get it if she knows you love her. I think you deserve to give yourself a chance with this girl.- 

Josie just listened to Kai’s voice until it started to become more and more confused. She was feeling tired and without even notice she was asleep.  
Kai decided to let her rest since she needed it. He covered her with a blanket and decided to stay and sleep with her in case she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did it again. Sorry!! But the best is yet to come :DD  
> I hope you like it <33


	12. It’s not “just a girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY KIDDOS!! SURPRISE !!!  
> I’m reading all your comments and I wanted to thank you for your kind words and for being so passionate about the story as I am :’)  
> I’m probably getting too excited because I wrote most of the chapters already and can’t wait to share it with you. SOOO here are two more chapters. I don’t know how to update just one chapter once a day. I really don’t. Sharing is caring. ENJOY. <333

Another week went by and as much as Kai tried to get Josie out of bed and out of the house, she always refused to.  
She managed to study at home and told Lizzie and Penelope that was sick. It seemed to work. But one day she found Lizzie at her doorstep. She showed up without saying anything. Josie was surprised but didn’t think too much through it. Her nerves were tired after a week spent crying at least once a day. At some point she became numb. 

-What brings you here?- 

-You Josie. You can’t get the flu twice in such short time. You get sick once a year, I wrote that down.- 

Josie just stayed silent and sat on the bed hugging her pillow to her chest while looking at Lizzie who was staring at her with a tender look. 

-What?- 

-Tell me what’s going on with you.-

-There’s nothing going on with me Lizzie. I just had a breakdown and had to stay alone for a while.- 

-But why?- 

Josie looked down and kept silent.  
Lizzie was waiting patiently for her to open up, but when she didn’t, she decided to help her do it.

-Fine. Then I’ll ask you directly. Does it have something to do with Hope?- 

Josie raised her head to look at Lizzie. She tried not to seem so obvious but she felt busted for sure. 

-Why..why should Hope have anything to do with it?- 

-Josie. I have eyes you know. I saw you looking at her with puppy eyes at school. Then I tried to do a recap and thought about the fight. She looked hurt when you pushed her away, so it couldn’t have been her bullying you. There was something else.- 

-Lizzie I..I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. At first she was just harassing me and I ignored her but then I..-

-You fell in love with her.- 

Josie was scared of what Lizzie may say or do now that everything was clear. Josie tried to read her look but Lizzie looked lost in thoughts. After a moment she spoke again. 

-Josie I appreciate what you did. You wanted to protect me in some way, because of what I told you. I’m not saying that it’s not weird for me because it is. But I’m not mad. And I don’t feel betrayed if that’s what you’re thinking. I just can’t help but think how you are punishing yourself for all of this. And for this Josie, I feel responsible. Because you couldn’t feel free to love who you wanted, because of me.- 

-No Lizzie it’s not your fault. I chose this. I..-

-But that’s the problem. You shouldn’t have been in the position to choose in the first place. You didn’t have to choose between me and her. It was just all messed up and now both you and Hope are hurting and neither of you deserve it.-

-I should have told you right when I knew it.- she smiled sadly and kept looking down. 

-Well I did it for you now. But you still have something to say. Just not to me.-

-She hates me Lizzie.- 

-I don’t think she does. Trust me.- 

Josie looked at her and sighed heavily. But there was another thing.

-But there’s Penny..- 

-Oh, sweet Penny.- Lizzie smiled. -Our sweet Penny is seeing someone.- 

-She is?!- 

-Yes. So I guess she’s moved on. There will still be the shock you know, but at least you won’t be breaking her heart.- 

Josie sighed and returned a small smile to Lizzie. She felt definitely better now that she had no more secrets with Lizzie. She still felt a piece of her missing, but she was less pessimistic about it. 

In the afternoon Penelope joined Lizzie and Josie so that Josie could tell the truth to her other friend too. First they talked about the girl that Penelope was dating. She talked about her with dreamy eyes, that was a sign that she was really into her. She seemed happy. And Josie wanted only the best for her.  
After the pleasant chat Josie decided it was time to be honest. No more lies. 

-Penny I have to tell you something.- 

-What? Something’s wrong?- 

-Do you remember when you and Lizzie saw me and Hope fighting?- Penelope frowned her face but nodded.  
-Yeah, she seemed pretty devastated. So what?-  
Josie looked at Lizzie as if to ask help and they exchanged a look. Penelope noticed.  
-Guys what?-  
-Well we..she wasn’t bullying me. We were fighting about something else.-  
-About what? Lizzie?-  
-No, no. Even if she played a part in that I must say.- Lizzie mimed a “sorry” with her lips. 

Penelope looked at Lizzie and then Josie again. She tried to put the pieces together but nothing came up. She looked at Josie and could read the hurting in her eyes. That was enough to understand.

-You and Hope?- 

-Yeah.- 

-Okay..I guess it’s..a lot to process. But why we didn’t know about this?- 

-Because I didn’t know how deep into that I was until I messed up and was too late.- 

Penelope felt bad for Josie. She had been completely in the dark and didn’t know that her friend had been hurting all this time. 

-Josie Saltzman. You were the one who told me to turn to you when everything felt too much. You were the one by my side while I was struggling with myself. And now I have to look at you completely shattered because of a girl?- 

-It’s not just a girl.- she smiled thinking about Hope. 

-Then why are you here instead of getting her back?- 

-Because I feel the worst person on earth for hurting her after everything she’s been through. I want to dig myself a very deep hole and bury me in there.- 

-If you know she’s hurting why don’t you go and take the pain away? She needs to hear what you’re feeling Josie. That is if you think she’s worth fighting for.- 

-She definitely is.- 

-So you have your solution.- both Penelope and Lizzie smiled at her reassuringly. 

-You two are really okay with this? I won’t lose you after this?- 

-Wait so all this was because she was afraid to lose us?- Penelope turned to Lizzie with a confused face.  
-Yeah she’s so melodramatic right?!-  
-I mean I thought she was the smartest of the three! Now it’s me!-  
-Easy Rambo, now don’t piss me off like that pumpkin on the bed usually does.-

-Are you two quite finished?- Josie couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s interaction. She was a fool for not trusting them with this. And she was a fool for letting Hope slip away. She didn’t know if things could be solved, but at least now she was honest to herself and to her friends: she loved Hope Mikaelson.


	13. Sunshine

The day after Josie had that conversation with Lizzie and Penelope, she thought that it was time for her to do something. She couldn’t stay at home forever waiting for some sign. She thought about texting Hope but decided it was best to just see her in person, so she decided to go to Hope’s.  
When she arrived at the door she stood there for what seemed like an eternity before she could knock. She was nervous and scared of what Hope could say to her. But she was even ready for her to lash out and call her the worst. She would take it. She just wanted Hope to know the truth. 

-Can I help you?- 

A voice came behind her and when she turned around she faced a blonde young woman. She had blue eyes, just like Hope. 

-Yeah I’m..I was looking for Hope. Is she home?- 

-Oh no, not at the moment.-

-Do you know where I can find her?- 

-Yes. You can find her in Europe.- she chuckled. 

Europe? She had to be kidding. 

-What?- 

-She left three days ago because she needed some time away. At least that’s what I know.- 

-But is she coming back?- 

-She didn’t tell me. But she should since she has her birthday coming up and it’s all planned.- 

Josie didn’t know how to feel about this. Hope had left without saying anything and there was a possibility that she might not come back? She felt sick. She felt herself getting anxious more and more just thinking that everything could be lost. The woman studied her face and noticed that she was upset. 

-You’re Josie, aren’t you?- 

-How..how do you know me?- 

-She told me about you. I’m Rebekah by the way, her aunt.- 

-Nice to meet you.- Josie gave her a small smile. She stood there and didn’t know what to do at this point. 

-Would you like to come in? I can make some tea and we could talk if you want.- 

She thought about it for a moment. She didn’t know how this could help but she hoped it would. Maybe talking to Hope’s aunt could help her have a full picture of everything. So she accepted and followed the woman inside.  
Josie had been there before but never stopped to notice how big the house actually was. She usually saw it full of people and seemed half of how it really is.  
There were many paintings and family photos. She noticed a name that was recurring under every painting: Klaus Mikaelson.  
Her father, she thought. Then Rebekah came with the tea and interrupted her snooping around. 

-She used to sit silent for hours watching him painting plenty of those.- she said with a sad smile.  
She remembers Hope telling her about her father and his love for painting. And she got it from him. 

-She never told me what happened.- 

-I don’t think Hope has ever told it to anyone out loud. It’s been two years but for her the pain is still fresh. She can’t seem to live without feeling it. Sadness. Rage. Blame.- 

-Why would she blame herself?-  
Rebekah sighed and sat down to share the truth with Josie. 

-It was two years ago at Christmas. We used to reunite all the family where we grew up. That day was snowing pretty badly and we told them that maybe they should book a last minute plane or a train because it was dangerous on the road. But Hope wanted to do a road trip because it’s what they liked best about Christmas. All three of them together, singing and joking in the car. But..the road was slippery of course. Klaus lost control of the car. They died instantly, while Hope survived.- 

-She blames herself because she survived and they didn’t.- Josie felt her heart break at the thought. It was something that marks you for life, of course. And knowing Hope, if she couldn’t forgive death or people, she couldn’t even forgive herself. She probably never will. Josie thought that she would do anything to give Hope peace. She would do anything to ease her pain. 

-Yeah. She on the other hand stayed in a coma for a week. When she woke up she just..had her life changed.- 

In that moment Josie realized something. She remembered that during Christmas time Hope had vanished. She didn’t text Josie for the entire holidays and Josie thought it was because she didn’t care. But it most likely was because she needed to stay alone. She was in a coma at the time her parents died and she couldn’t even be there for a last goodbye. It was clearly a reaction linked to what happened. For Hope it was probably the worst time of the year.  
That was the story she didn’t tell her. 

-I need to talk to her.- 

-I don’t think she will answer you Josie. She won’t talk to me either. I check up on her through my brother, but I doubt she would want to talk to anyone right now.- 

Josie was walking nervously around the room. She sighed and looked around her just trying to think. She had to do something. Rebekah studied her cautiously. 

-You’re the first person I see who really cares about her. Beside Freya. Maya is a bitch, I keep telling her but she won’t hear me. But then you..you’re not a “Freya”, are you?- 

Josie looked at her with sad and teary eyes. -I love her. And I really messed up and now I can’t even tell her that.- 

-Josie whatever it is that you did I have faith you will fix it.- 

-How? What if she doesn’t come back?- 

-I’ll make sure she does.- she smiled and put a hand on Josie’s shoulder.  
Josie smiled back trying to pull back the tears and calm down. -Thank you.- 

-She talked about you a lot you know? And she is not one who talks. She kept addressing to you as “sunshine”. She said you remembered her the sun. And also because you always have that yellow sweater on.- they both chuckled. Then Rebekah went on. -She said you played hard to get. But when she got you she came home and said “I knew she would give in! I am my father’s daughter after all”. And it was the first time she addressed him with a smile. You did that. I can’t imagine what more you could do if you two were together.- 

Josie didn’t even notice that tears were falling down her cheeks. She kept telling herself how stupid she was and how she would give everything to just hug and kiss Hope in that moment. She really had to go big and make Hope forgive her. Because if she was sure of something, it was that she wasn’t planning on letting go.


	14. You are worth fighting for

It had been a week since Josie went to Hope’s house and talked to her aunt. There was still no sign of Hope and her birthday was in two weeks. Josie just had to hope she would come back by then to see her. Meanwhile she couldn’t do much. She tried to keep her mind busy with school and she even started to do jogging in the morning. She noticed that doing exercise was good for her and helped her manage her anxiety better. She also spent much time with Lizzie and Penelope who had been a great moral support.  
Since Josie was doing better they decided to have dinner all together at Josie’s, playing boardgames and joke around.

-Jo could you tell your brother to KEEP HIS PROPERTIES AWAY FROM ME?-

-YOU ARE STEPPING ON IT! IT’S NOT MY FAULT-

-YOU ARE TAKING ALL OF MY MONEY!- 

-STILL NOT MY FAULT!- 

-God, why did we let them play Monopoly? We knew it would happen.- Penelope sighed looking at Josie. Josie rolled her eyes and groaned with frustration. It was hard enough to deal with Kai and Lizzie separately, let alone together. 

-Josie! Can you tell him to go away?!- 

-It’s my house! You go away!- 

-Your sister likes me better than you!- 

-Says who?!- 

-ME. THE ONLY OPINION THAT MATTERS.- 

-I’m sorry but shouldn’t be my opinion that matters?- Josie interrupted them raising her hand as if she was at school.

-You’re both so self-centered that you didn’t even think for a minute that I could be her favorite. You losers.- 

Josie looked at Penelope and smirked at her. -She actually is.- 

-What?! Why her?!- 

-Because she doesn’t drive me nuts like the two of you.- She got up and hit them both in the head. 

After that they just stopped to prick each other. They stayed for a while to watch a movie and relax and when it was late enough for Lizzie to start snoring, they went home.  
And so another day passed. It was becoming kind of a routine. Spending her day trying not to torture herself with the thought of Hope, but then starting to miss her when she went to bed and her thoughts could go only to her. She just had to be patient and wait. 

Josie was chilling on the couch and scrolling on her instagram while Kai was on the floor playing GTA. Josie had to admit that it was becoming harder than ever. She desperately wanted to talk to Hope and there was still ten days left before Hope’s birthday. She thought she could die before that day if things were still like this.  
She let out a sigh and Kai turned around for a moment to look at her and then turned his attention back to the game.

-What’s bothering you sis?- 

-How do you feel about killing someone?-

-Someone like who?- 

-Me.-

-Nah, I would have been up for Lizzie though.- 

-Stop it.- she rolled her eyes while he chuckled softly.  
As she put the phone down it started ringing. It was Lizzie. Speaking of the devil.

“Lizzie?” 

“Josie! Thank god you answered. It’s urgent. You have to dress quickly and come to Hope’s. She’s throwing a party so it means she’s back!”

“What? How is that possible? She comes back early and she throws a party?”

“Don’t ask me I don’t know how she deals with heartbreaks. Well actually I do. This is something she would do actually.” 

“Have you seen her?”

“Not yet but if you want I can ask Freya”

“No it’s okay. I’ll look for her. I’m on my way.” 

She got up and run to her room to dress quickly. Quickly but still nice. She didn’t know how things could go so she just had to try everything.  
She decided to go for black shorts with tights since it was cold, high boots and a blue shirt. When she was about to leave Kai stopped her to tell her something.  
-Jo I warn you, don’t come back without getting the girl.-  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And went on her way to finally see her. 

When she arrived at Hope’s there were much people than usual. She couldn’t even find Lizzie so she had to move through the crowd for a while. Honestly she was really looking for Hope, but she also was nowhere to be seen.  
Suddenly Lizzie was next to her. 

-Jo! Sebastian and I danced! I can’t believe it! He came to me and he told me he was sorry and I told him I was sorry too and then HE DANCED WITH ME- 

-Lizzie that’s great news and I’m so happy for you I really am, but have you seen Hope?-

-Hope? Oh! Hope! No I haven’t! I think I might have heard someone saying she left.- 

What? She left her own party? God, why did she have to make it so much difficult?  
She decided to go upstairs and see for herself if she wasn’t really there.  
She checked all the rooms. Nothing. It had to be some sick joke.  
Josie decided to go back to the party hoping to miraculously see her at some point. She checked on Lizzie but she seemed fine with Sebastian. Thankfully she was sober or she would have been babysitting her by now.  
She decided to pull herself a drink and sat on the counter glancing outside the garden. 

-Josie?- She turned her head to see a curious Freya staring at her with a drink in her hand. 

-Freya. Hi.- 

-What are you doing here?- 

-You mean beside partying and drinking?- 

-No I mean what are you really doing here. I know enough about you to tell you don’t do parties. Or drinking.- 

Josie sighed. She probably knew something. She was Hope’s closest friend so she might as well tell the truth. 

-I’m here to see Hope. But apparently she isn’t at her own party.- 

-She tried to be here but she panicked when she saw all these people and left.- 

-Do you know where she is?- 

-I don’t, but you should stay. I’ll send all these guys home soon and she’ll be here. You can talk to her then.- 

-Okay. Thank you.- 

-Josie? Can you do me a favor?- 

Josie was confused but nodded anyway. 

-Don’t hurt her anymore. If you’re here to fix things, then that’s okay. But she doesn’t need any more heartbreak.- 

She was right. And Josie wanted nothing more than make Hope happy. 

-I won’t. I promise.- 

Freya gave her a smile and left the room. 

After maybe an hour Freya started to make people leave. The house started to get empty slowly. The more people left the more Josie felt nervous. She decided to go to the living room and saw Freya cleaning up. So she offered to help while she was there.  
After what seemed like a second Josie felt a soft voice saying her name.

-Josie?- 

Josie turned around to look at her. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. She had her lips parted in surprise so as Josie. After a brief moment of silence Freya spoke. 

-I’ll leave you two alone.- she gave Hope a tender smile and left the room. 

Josie was so nervous but she knew she had to be the one to talk. So she did.  
-How was Europe?- 

-Good. It was good.- 

Silence.

-I thought you were staying longer.-

-Well I planned to. But then someone called me and convinced me to come home.- 

Rebekah. A lifesaver that woman. 

-So you know I was here.- 

-Well my aunt was pretty cryptic, but I had an idea.- 

They were looking at each other with both fear and hope. Just looking at the girl in front of her made Josie want to go to the last step and just kiss her. But she had to tell her how she felt first.

-Well I’ve been waiting for you all this time. And it sucked more than I could have imagined, so I’ll go first.-

Hope just nodded trying to hide how nervous she was. 

-You were right. I was a coward. I fucked up and I hurt you and I didn’t even try to see it. I wanted to protect a person that I love so bad that I ended up hurting you. And these past few weeks have been a living hell because all I wanted to do was to tell you how wrong I was to let you go and just take your pain away.- 

Josie took a deep breath and paused since she was starting to tear up. Hope was standing there still listening and she was also crying silently. Josie stepped closer to her and smiled tenderly through the tears, grabbing Hope’s cheeks to wipe away her tears. Then she went on. 

-I know that you’re hard at forgiving, Hope. I know that you deserve better than what I gave you until now. That you deserve to be happy. And at peace. And I would want nothing more than give it to you.- she took a deep breath and then continued. -That’s why I need you to know..that for me you are worth fighting for, Hope Mikaelson. And I love you.- 

Both of them were almost sobbing in the tears, but they chuckled just looking at each other and realized how stupid both of them had been until then.  
Hope tried to calm down and this time she grabbed Josie’s cheeks and rested their forehead together, but staring into Josie’s eyes. 

-That was my plan all along.- Both of them bursted into laughter while crying at the same time.  
They stared at each other for a few moments and then Hope spoke again with a soft voice. 

-I love you too.- 

And then Josie finally went to the last step. And kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. IT WAS ABOUT TIME  
> Let me know what you think!!  
> And thank you for being so kind in your comments 🥺  
> Sending you lots of love 💖💗💘


	15. Get a life, Kai!

Josie was finally happy after a long time.  
She and Hope were together and apparently there was nothing to stop them.  
They spent the next days after their reunion constantly together to make up for the time they had lost. They had the chance to tell each other more about their lives.  
Hope was surprisingly open about her family. She shared with Josie stories of her childhood and also showed her photos with her parents. Josie was trying to help Hope make peace with her past. She wanted her to embrace the fact that she was alive and carry her parents in her heart with love, not regret, not anger, not sadness. So that they could have peace too.  
Josie was surprised more and more everyday because of Hope’s softness. She really couldn’t think how someone like her was able to be the complete opposite around others. But for Josie didn’t matter. She had seen both and still fell for her. 

They were on Josie’s bed making out and both fighting to be on top of the other, just stopping from time to time to look at each other breathless.  
Without notice Kai opened the door leading his eyes on a quite heated scene. 

-Woah woah! GUYS! I would say get a room but please put a sock on the door next time!- He shouted with a hand on his eyes while Hope chuckled and lied next to Josie who was lightly embarrassed. 

-Sorry Kai. Your sister just couldn’t resist.-  
Josie hit her on the arm and Hope chuckled once more. 

-What do you want Kai?- 

-I wanted to ask you if you wanted some pizza but I think you’ve better things to eat.-

-KAI STOP IT!!- 

Meanwhile Hope couldn’t stop laughing. She really didn’t know what shame was. 

-Don’t be rude Josie! Hope honey do you want something to eat?- 

-I think I’m good, but thanks.- 

-I see.- he smirked and looked at Josie.  
-Good job sis.- and then closed the door. 

-What? KAI!- Josie groaned. Hope was still having fun. 

-Come on baby he’s just messing with you. Have a laugh about it.- 

-I don’t want him picturing us doing...things.- 

Hope smirked and got dangerously closer, whispering on Josie’s lips. -I like picturing us doing things..-  
Josie felt her whole body on fire. She gasped and leaned into Hope’s lips as they whispered to each other between the kisses.  
-Hope I..-  
-What..-  
-I..I’ve never..- Hope stopped and looked at her.  
-Never?-  
-No. You’re..kinda my first girlfriend.- she smiled shyly.  
-How can I be your first girlfriend? Is everyone blind? You’re literally a ray of sunshine that cannot be unseen.-  
-Hope Mikaelson you really are that smooth.- Josie smiled and left her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
-No but seriously. It’s okay Josie, whenever you’re ready. I just like teasing you.-  
-Oh I’m not telling you to stop that.- They both chuckled. And at the same time Josie’s phone rang. It was Lizzie. 

“Hey Lizzie.”

“Hey. What are you doing right now?”

“I’m home. Hope is here. Why?” 

“I was nearby and wanted to say hi since you’ve been on honeymoon all week. But if you want some time alone I can see you tomorrow?”

Josie took a glance at Hope as if to ask if it was okay to invite her. Surprisingly Hope smiled and mimed with her lips “It’s okay”.  
“Uhm..actually, why don’t you come now?”

“Now? With..Hope? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay then. Give me two minutes.”

Not long after Josie heard the doorbell ring and she just let her brother get the door. Lizzie knew the way.  
She knocked and opened the door slowly.

-I don’t know why but your idiot brother is telling me to close my eyes so please just be dressed.- 

When she fully opened the door and her eyes she had Hope’s and Josie’s eyes on her. They both smiled at her and Lizzie smiled back. She looked nervously at Hope and didn’t know how to act or what to say. 

\- Hi Lizzie.- Hope spoke first.

-Hi Hope.-

-What’s wrong?- Josie knew she was pissed.

-I swear if Kai keeps doing like this I’m going to kick his ass. Did you know he was the one who stole my perfume sample from my purse? And he had the nerve to tell me! And also that his girlfriend loved it!- 

-Yeah he actually told me that.- Josie chuckled. 

-I don’t get it. He’s so nice with Penelope. I bet he’s nice with Hope too.- 

-He loves her.- 

-See?!- 

Then Hope tried to step in. 

-I could put a good word for you. I seem to have a certain leverage.- 

-How do you do it? You’re here five minutes and you already have the Saltzman family worshipping you. That’s dark magic.- 

-It’s just luck. Usually people don’t like me.- 

-That’s because they’re stupid. They clearly don’t know what’s behind that.- 

Hope smiled at Lizzie and Lizzie did the same. 

-Lizzie..- but Lizzie didn’t let her finish. 

-I’m sorry too Hope.- she just gave her an understanding look.  
They didn’t have the time to say more because Kai opened the door again. 

-Are you hungry now?- 

Josie groaned in frustration while Lizzie rolled her eyes and whispered an “are you kidding me”. Hope just laughed instead. 

-Kai we get it. You desperately want to catch me and Josie doing things.- 

-You know that’s creepy right? One of them is your sister.- Lizzie pointed out. 

-Oh no I don’t need to see anything. I trust Hope she’ll get her laid as soon as possibile.- 

-JESUS CHRIST KAI JUST GET A LIFE.-

Josie got up to kick him out of the room and shut the door. She leaned against it with her back and sighed heavily. She saw Hope and Lizzie looking at her with an amused smile.

-Don’t you dare. Both of you.- 

Both Lizzie and Hope raised their hands in defense. Beside everything, that had to be her favorite moment. She never would have thought she could have both Lizzie and Hope in the same room actually talking to each other and being civil. But the impossible became true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for you!!  
> I warn you there are only two more chapters to go 😢  
> Hope you like this <33


	16. Say you’ll always keep me

Just like that more days passed and it was the day of Hope’s birthday. Josie really wanted it to be perfect for her. She figured Hope hadn’t had good birthdays in a while so she tried to fulfill her every wish.  
She asked for a shaped number cake and she would have it. She wanted to build a stage for karaoke and she would have it.  
Josie was planning to spoil her and had other surprises in mind.  
She spent all day getting things ready for the party. She couldn’t believe she went from hating parties to actually help throwing one. That’s what love makes you do probably.

-Lizzie what do you think?- 

Josie was shopping with Lizzie to find a nice outfit and was looking at herself in the mirror. That’s why she hated it. Shopping was too stressful.

-It’s too long. Try the other one.-

-Too long? Do you want me to walk in panties?- 

-I don’t, but I know someone who would appreciate it.- Josie groaned in frustration and went to change in the dressing room.

-You know I would have never thought I would be on this side of the shop and you there. I guess things have changed.- 

-I’m here because I have to, not because I want to. I’m still hating every part of it.- 

-Still, you’re shopping to look pretty at your girlfriend’s party. Now that I think about it, you never want to take me shopping. Why am I here helping you?- 

-Because you’re my best friend and you love me. And also, because Penelope is in Europe and my brother was not an option.- 

-You’re just using me. And by the way when is she coming back?- 

-In a few days. She said that this bonding time with her mother is working.- 

-And what about when she comes back? Do you think she’ll be at least civil with Hope?- 

-I..don’t know. I haven’t talked to her about it yet.- 

-I just hope they won’t kill each other every time we’re all in the same room.- 

Josie sighed and took a last look at herself in the mirror. -I hate dresses.-

In the end Josie decided to go for a black short skirt and a plaid blouse top with small flowers diamonds on the collar. She really couldn’t stand dresses.  
After that she went to pick up Hope’s gift and that was only part of it. Josie felt both excited and nervous because she couldn’t wait to see Hope’s reaction. 

When she arrived at Hope’s there were already many people. But still less than usual. Hope tried to keep things more intimate this time.  
When her eyes caught Josie standing on the door her face lit up. She run to her and placed her arms around her neck and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

-Hi. Careful with the cake.- Josie smiled at her. 

-I’ll take it to the kitchen.- 

In the meantime Lizzie run to Sebastian dragging Josie with her. 

-Hey Sebastian.- Lizzie smiled at him.  
-Hey Lizzie, I was looking for you.-  
-Uh, really? I thought Hope was the birthday girl. I guess we got it all wrong.-  
Suddenly Hope reappeared hugging Josie from the back.  
-Careful Lizzie. I might think to show Sebastian photos of your twelfth birthday.-  
-You still have those?!-  
-Of course I do.-  
-Can I see?- Josie said excited.  
-NO.- They all looked at Lizzie with an amused smile. Sebastian decided to ignore them and saved Lizzie from her friends. Josie thought they looked cute together. He was able to bring out a cute side of Lizzie. She was less uptight and cocky with him. She almost seemed sweet. 

-Hey you.- Hope tried to have all of Josie’s attention now. She turned the brunette’s to face her into her arms and kissed her gently.  
-Hi. Happy birthday little one.- Josie smiled into the kiss.  
-I’m wearing heels on purpose you know. It’s your fault. So you don’t get to mock me.- She pretended to be threatening.  
-Don’t play bossy with me Hope Mikaelson. I can make you cry like a baby in a second if I want to.-  
-Try me.-  
-You’ll see.- Josie smirked at her and pulled her in a passionate kiss. 

They stayed into each others arms dancing and kissing for a while. Josie could swear she never felt so full. She would keep Hope close like this forever.  
After the cut of the cake they decided to hit the stage with karaoke. Josie was shocked to see Lizzie and Sebastian go up the stage and sing Sweet Child O’Mine with such passion. Hope and Josie couldn’t stop laughing at how committed they seemed to be. It was priceless. 

After four more songs Josie thought it was the right moment to give Hope a part of her birthday gift. She suddenly moved from Hope and went up to the stage.  
Hope was confused by what was happening, she looked at Josie with a face that said “What are you doing?”, but Josie just smiled at her and took the microphone to talk.

-Hi everyone. Uhm..I’m not used to this but I have something really important to say to the birthday girl. And I thought I could use a song to say it better.- She took a last glance at Hope who was smiling at Josie incredulously. Meanwhile Josie took the guitar she made Lizzie hide in the car until that moment. She was a bit rusted but had practiced just for the occasion.  
She took a deep breath and started singing, not leaving Hope’s gaze for a moment.

“Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you

Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name

And truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

I hope I'm not a casualty,  
Hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
In love (in love) with you (with you)”

Hope had been crying and smiling together the entire song. And also chuckled because many lines were so much like her. She never would have thought she could feel so much love for someone.  
She run up to the stage ignoring everyone’s eyes and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Josie hugged her stronger and almost lifted her from the ground. In the meantime everyone were cheering them, included Lizzie who started yelling “HOSIE ENDGAME!” That girl was incomparable.  
Hope chuckled and broke the kiss, meeting Josie’s eyes.

-I told I could make you cry in a second. Never underestimate me.- they both laughed and kept looking at each other. 

-I’ll always keep you, Josie Saltzman.-  
Her voice was soft and full of love. Josie gave her one last kiss before dragging her off the stage and to the garden. 

-What are we doing here?- 

-I have to give you your birthday gift of course.-

-I thought the song was.- 

-Oh Hope Mikaelson, do you think a song is enough for you?- she smirked at her and Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. So cheesy that girl. 

Suddenly Hope felt something touching her feet and trying to climb her legs.  
-What..OH MY GOD.- She got down to pick him up. It was a small puppy. She was shocked and looked at Josie with her mouth wide open.

-YOU DIDN’T- 

-I DID!- Josie laughed at how cute Hope was when she was caught by surprise. There couldn’t be a better view. 

-You told me that you always wanted a puppy so that you could have company and cuddle him. Even to sleep at night. So I thought it would be perfect.- 

-I have you to cuddle now. But that’s..that’s so cute. I love him. Hi baby, hey.- she couldn’t stop petting him and hug him close to her chest. 

If Josie could frame that scene right now she would. 

-Thank you Josie.- 

-Anything to see that pretty smile on your face.- 

Hope smiled widely and went to jump in her girlfriend’s arms to thank her with a sweet kiss. When they parted lips Hope looked at Josie with a thoughtful face and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. 

-How did I get so lucky?- 

-I guess that what they say “unlucky at cards but lucky in love” doesn’t apply to you. You won it all, Mikaelson.- 

-I really did.- Hope looked at Josie with such adoration and love that she never thought she could feel. If happiness was a life like this with Josie, she wanted it to last forever. 

After a while they came back inside to say goodbye to everyone since it was late. Hope had also invited Lizzie to sleep over. Josie was happy it was all going well between them.  
They cleaned up a little and then got ready to go to bed. While Lizzie had already fallen asleep, Hope and Josie were facing each other with heads on their pillow, playing with their fingers and whispering softly. 

-I hope you liked the cake.- 

-I did. Everything was just like I wanted, thank you.- 

They stayed silent for a while, then Hope talked again. 

-You did so much for me in just one night, that I don’t think a life would be enough to repay you.-

-You better start thinking about a way to repay me then. Or we’ll have to keep doing this even in our next life.- Josie chuckled.

-I wouldn’t mind meeting you in my next life too.- 

-Well me neither. I guess we’re stuck with each other, always and forever.- Josie smiled. Hope’s face was more than a smile. She was tearing and smiling at the same time. Josie got worried seeing her cry.

-Hey..hey, what’s wrong? Did I say something?- 

-My father used to say that. Always and forever.- 

Josie saw what she did there. She didn’t mean to but she did. She smiled at Hope and then took her in her arms and run her fingers through Hope’s hair. 

-I love you Josie.- 

-I love you too.- 

And so they fell asleep. Happy and safe in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay for me to cry over them??? I don’t think it is
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY <3333  
> see ya tomorrow ;)


	17. Of course I saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings <33  
> So there is a good news for you and that is that I apparently can’t count (don’t know if it’s really a good thing) and I have two chapters more to end the story, not one. lmao
> 
> SO here for you the last two chapters. I’ll see you at the end. :’)

-Where are you taking me?- 

-It’s a surprise.- Hope smiled at Josie while keeping her eyes on the road. Josie, on the other hand, couldn’t even keep her butt on the seat. 

-Why do you always bring me to these mysterious places? I should always know where we are in case I have to call 911.-

-Why should you have to call 911?-

-Because you could kill me any minute.-

-Oh come on Josie.- 

-What? It already happened! You know yesterday when I caught you with just your towel on? There I could have used an ambulance.- 

Hope bursted into laughter at her girlfriend’s silliness. She was so dramatic, but she loved her anyway.

-Then you could never see me naked.- 

Josie blushed at the thought of it and felt a rush of heat running through her. She opened the window to take some air. 

-What?- Hope smirked realizing her teasing had hit the brunette.

-Nothing. It’s just..hot in here. Don’t you feel it?- 

Hope just beat her bottom lip and smiled at Josie’s cute reaction. -We’re almost there.- 

After about 3 hours driving they arrived to destination. Josie thought they were definitely lost. There was nothing but empty fields and a big isolated wooden house. It had growing ivy all over it but it didn’t seem abandoned. On the contrary it seemed very taken care of. It also had a nice porch with many flower pots and a rocking bench.  
She thought they were alone until someone got out of the house shouting at them. 

-IS THAT MY FAVORITE NIECE? IS THAT REALLY HER?- 

The man run outside with open arms and a big smile as he took Hope into his arms and lifted her from the ground, hugging her tight. Josie smiled at the softness of the scene.

-You’re breaking me uncle Kol.- she chuckled in their embrace.

-Sorry love. I haven’t seen you in so long and I got too excited.-

-Is she here?! Oh my god Hope!- A brunette woman also joined them and run to hug Hope. After a while they noticed that Hope was not alone. 

-Hope? Who is this pretty girl?- 

-She is Josie, my girlfriend. Josie, my uncle Kol and my aunt Davina.- 

-Nice to meet you both.- 

-Oh no, you’re my niece’s girlfriend so you get a hug too. Come here.- Josie chuckled and let Kol hug her. They seemed very warm people and Josie liked it. 

-What brings you here? You should have called! I could have picked your favorite dessert.- 

-I thought I could make you both a surprise. Plus you don’t have to worry, we’ll be on our way later tonight.- 

-Well we’ll make the best of it then. Come inside.- 

The house was very simple and full of light. It was definitely a place where Josie would have loved to live.  
While she took a look around she saw Hope talking secretly with his uncle. Josie smiled and pretended not to see that. Hope had something in mind for sure.  
In the meantime Davina followed her and started showing her around. 

-It’s beautiful here.- 

-Yeah I know. That’s why we built it. This is our secret place when we need to just get away from the heaviness of the city and..well people.-

-Oh I get it believe me.- 

-I’m happy to see you with Hope, Josie. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her more happy and alive.- 

-She plays a very big part for me too.- 

-I can see it.- She smiled at Josie posing a hand on her arm as sign of affection.  
Then Hope bursted into the room and went to hug Josie from her back, leaving a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

-Are you two talking about me?- 

-Always so self-centered. What if we’re not?- Josie mocked her with an amused smile on her face.

-You’re lucky I like you too much or I would’ve dumped your ass by now.- 

-They’re so much like you and me when we first met Kol.- Davina said looking at him who was smiling at them amused.  
Both Hope and Josie looked at each other and smiled too. 

-Do you mind if I take her for a while?- 

Hope addressed to his uncle who seemed fully aware of something. They excused themselves and went to the back door. There was a small stable on the back of the house and when Josie saw the horses she lost her mind. 

-Oh my god Hope they’re beautiful! Hi you. Oh my god you’re so soft!- She looked at the horse truly amazed while caressing him gently. 

-I thought we could use a runaway.- 

-You know how to ride?!-

-Of course I do. My father thought me. And I know you do too because Kai told me.- she smirked and then started to get the horses ready.  
Of course she had it all planned. Even Kai knew it. 

-Come on, up up.- 

When they both were ready on their horses, they started riding slowly side by side. Josie loved feeling carefree and light. The feeling of the cold sun misted with the wind, her mind free. It was just hard to explain.  
Suddenly her horse seemed to take speed and started to run fast. Thankfully Hope managed to keep up and they rode for a while until Hope started to slow down and eventually stopped.

-We’re here.- She told Josie, getting off the horse. 

-Here where?- Hope raises her arms to Josie to help her come down. 

-You just have to jump into my arms to find out.- She had a teasing smile on her face. Josie chuckled and then threw herself in Hope’s arms and as she did they stayed still, staring at each other for a while. 

-Nice catch.- Josie whispered a few inches from Hope’s lips. She could feel the brunette’s breath and that thrilled her more than it should have.  
She didn’t know why but in that moment there was too much tension between them. She could sense that Hope was holding her breath while staring with desire at her lips and then her eyes.  
After a good minute Hope just cleared her throat and let her go. 

-This way.- Josie followed her silently holding her hand.  
They walked through the woods for a while until they arrived to a small lake surrounded by trees but lightened by the sun shining directly on the water. 

-Hope this is..-

-Beautiful. I know. My father discovered this place. I have great memories here with my family. I wanted to add one more with you.- Josie smiled tenderly at her and squeezed her hand.  
Both of them sat on the ground enjoying the peace. Then Hope spoke again. 

-I took you here because this place makes me feel like I’ve never had to go trough all of the shitty things that changed me in the last two years. Here is where I’ve always been happy. Surrounded by my family. Whenever I’m here I don’t feel so broken anymore.- 

-You know what I see when I look at you Hope?- 

Hope glanced at Josie and waited for her to finish. 

-A strong, beautiful soul who never fails to amaze me. You think you’re broken and yet you are the one who makes me feel most alive.- Hope smiled while wiping off a tear from her face. Then she turned to Josie to face her better, crossed her legs and took Josie’s hands in hers. 

-Josie. You came into my life at a time when I didn’t even know I could be able to feel something. But someway you were able to get under my skin and it was like electricity. I didn’t realize I was so numb until you started cracking whatever is that I built to try to heal myself. Except that I was never healing. If I am now it is only because of you. And if there was a time where I hated just being alive, now I’m glad I’m here. Or I would have never had you.- 

Josie was silently crying listening to Hope’s speech. She was at loss of words for the girl she had in front of her. She really was the best thing that ever happened to her.

-God. I’m so glad I shouted at you that day.- They both laughed and Hope caressed Josie’s cheek looking at her with eyes full of gratitude and love. 

-You fought for me in the end. I really thought you couldn’t see me.- 

-Of course I saw you. You cannot be unseen.- Hope smiled again and leaned in to kiss her gently. 

When they parted lips they stared at each other for a moment and the tension was back again. They didn’t know if it was the right time, but everything inside them seemed to speak directly. They both collapsed their lips together in a heated kiss. Without breaking contact Hope started moving slowly on top of Josie, lying her down with her back to the ground. Hope kissed her passionately, angrily and almost desperately. When she left Josie’s lips, she started leaving wet kisses on her neck and running her hands under the brunette’s shirt to her hips. Josie felt ecstatic under Hope’s touch and let out a gasp and did the same. She run her hands under Hope’s shirt, caressing her back and then her stomach, making Hope’s skin shiver at her touch. Both of them tried to catch their breaths when Hope stopped to look at Josie, as to ask if it was okay. Her face said it all. 

-I want you, Hope.- 

Hope kissed her once more before both of them started to undress each other.  
They looked at each other in adoration, as if they were the greatest wonder in the world for one another.  
When their bodies fully naked touched, Josie could feel a rush of desire running through her. In the meantime Hope left a trace of kisses on her chest, her breast and finally her stomach. Then she went to face Josie again, resting their foreheads together and both of them gasping for air.  
-Trust me.- Hope whispered to Josie. But she didn’t even have to say it. Josie would trust Hope with her life.  
She was entirely hers. She wanted to be. She wanted to feel her completely.  
So Hope spread Josie’s legs and run a finger down to her intimate part, causing Josie to jump and cling to Hope with her hands on her back. It didn’t take long for Josie to feel near the point of breaking. When she knew, she moaned Hope’s name to let her know she was close, and soon her body was shaking as if electricity was running through her. Until she relaxed.  
Hope was looking at her as if she had experienced what Josie just felt, just looking at her. She was so captured by Josie that she didn’t even have the time to realize that Josie moved on top of her with a quick movement.  
She spread Hope’s legs and placed herself between them, starting to kiss passionately Hope’s neck while she run her hands through auburn hair.  
Hope was already on edge after seeing Josie and the brunette’s pressing her knee between her legs was not helping to resist. As Josie took Hope’s breast in her hands, Hope let out a loud moan which she tried to suppress. Josie noticed.  
-Don’t. I want to hear you.-  
Hope could seriously explode. Where did she learn to be this seductive? She was close to give in. And Josie helped her to do it pushing a finger down to her, while pressing their bodies against each other. Hope felt her whole system implode. She let out a loud moan that she didn’t suppress this time, reaching the peak. 

Josie just let her body rest on top of Hope’s, while both of them tried to catch their breath. Hope looked at the sky while she caressed Josie’s back. Josie still shivered at her touch while resting her head between Hope’s neck.  
When Josie could feel both her heart and Hope’s beating normal again, she raised her head to look at Hope. She instantly smiled at her, but Hope seemed still shocked by what just happened. Josie couldn’t resist but to mock her.

-Do I need to call 911 for you?- 

Hope rolled her eyes and tried to hide her face from Josie. -Don’t ruin it!-  
Josie laughed wholeheartedly and then she made Hope look at her again.

-Your eyes have splashes of yellow between the blue when you’re shocked.- 

Hope chuckled and tried to play cool. 

-I’m not shocked. It’s just your reflection you’re seeing.- 

-Hope Mikaelson, you truly are a hopeless romantic.- 

-You’re blowing up my cover. If people start falling in love with me it’s all on you.- 

-Let them try.- She smirked and pulled her lips together once again.  
Hope stopped to look at Josie again, trying to capture the marvel of that moment. 

-I can’t even think being of anyone else’s but yours. I am yours, Josie. Truly.- 

Josie smiled at her and pulled her in once more for a sweet and deep kiss. There wasn’t more words needed.  
They stayed like that, with their naked bodies intertwined and their laughs echoing through the trees. Until it was time to go back.


	18. Always and forever.

The day after their trip to Hope’s happy place, Kai had decided to throw a party on their terrace. He said he wanted to make up for not being at Hope’s birthday and so he wanted to do it for her.  
For Josie it was incredible the way they had bonded and how in sync they were. They even texted each other memes to laugh about it.  
Meanwhile Penelope was back and Josie told her about the party and that Hope would be there of course, but Penelope promised that she would behave.  
That was more than Josie could ask anyway. She hoped that she could come around and change her opinion about her eventually. 

Since the night before Josie and Hope came home very late, Josie stayed over at Hope’s and spent there the morning. First thing Hope did when she woke up was a shower, while Rebekah had settled the table outside with a rich breakfast.  
While Josie was enjoying the warmth of the sun outside she decided to play the guitar she had left there. She was desperately trying but was too rusted.  
Suddenly she was invaded by a scent of vanilla shampoo and Hope’s arms around her waist. 

-You smell good.- Josie smiled while Hope leaned in to leave her kisses on her bare neck. 

-You look good in my sweater.- she smirked and sat in front of the brunette. 

-You’re playing?- 

-I was trying to, but I’m still rusted. I should start to practice again.- 

-I’ve never asked you what you want to do after the studies.-

-Well I’d really like to sing. I mean I don’t want to be famous, I could never handle all that comes with it. But I do have a voice so I would like to use it.- 

-I really think you should. I mean I would have my girlfriend writing about me all the time.- 

-Of course you would. You self-centered dwarf.- she chuckled while Hope opened her mouth in indignation.

-What did you just say?! Auntie! She called me a dwarf!- 

Rebekah joined them in the garden holding the puppy in her arms. 

-Well Josie you know how they say: “In the small barrel there is good wine”.- 

-YES!! That! Thank you.- Hope pointed at Josie, satisfied with her aunt’s pick up line. 

-But I don’t like wine.- 

-I’m dumping you today I swear.- Hope warned her with a serious face while Josie laughed heavily and blew her a kiss. 

Since Kai wanted to throw this surprise party for Hope, Josie figured that she should stay to Hope’s and then take her home with an excuse. So when Hope went to drop Josie by her house, the brunette asked her to come inside since she had something for her.  
As they walked past the terrace Hope saw Lizzie, Kai, a blonde girl that she never met before, Penelope with whom she assumed was her girlfriend, and Freya. All with drinks in their hands. Everything set for an occasion. 

-What are you doing here?!- She would have been less surprised if Freya wasn’t there, but since she was, there must be something up. Kai stepped forward.

-I felt the worst brother ever for not being at your birthday and I had to make up for it. So that you could have ME at your party.- He went to hug her but Hope instantly jumped on him, so he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

-If I didn’t know him I would think that he loves her more than he loves you.- Penelope said to Josie. 

-Actually he does. You would be shocked to see them interact an entire day.- Josie smiled looking at her brother and her girlfriend laughing together. 

-I still don’t get it. I’m amazing, why doesn’t he like me more?- 

-I’m sorry Lizzie since when do you want my brother to like you?- 

-What? No! Not like that!  
Kara, please believe me I could never.-

Kara chuckled and reassured her.  
-I know Lizzie, don’t panic. It’s okay.- 

-I wouldn’t believe her.- Hope stepped in throwing herself into Josie’s arms. 

-Hope! I thought we were good!- 

-Relax, I’m just messing with you.- She smiled at Lizzie and the blonde sighed. 

Then Hope drags Josie in a corner, keeping their bodies close and playing with the collar of her blouse.  
-I still haven’t told you how beautiful you are tonight.- she smirked.  
-Oh yeah?- Josie smirked back.  
-Yeah.- she moved her mouth near Josie’s ear to whisper something to her. -And I still want to take my jacket off of you.-  
Josie’s cheek blushed and she moved Hope away from her to stop listening to her teasing. She really was evil.  
She smirked at Josie and tried to get close to her again, but when she was about to do it Kai stepped between them to offer them a drink. 

-Here ladies! A strong one for you and a non-alcoholic for you sis.- But he noticed that something was going on and stopped to study Josie’s face who looked quite frustrated. Then he glanced at Hope who was still smirking. Then, he connected the dots. 

-OH MY GOD! You two totally did it, didn’t you?- 

-WHAT? YOU TWO DID IT?- Of course Lizzie had to hear that too. 

Now both Hope and Josie seemed lightly embarrassed. Probably Josie more than Hope, but still. Kai got from their silence that he had to be right.

-I knew it!-

-I hate you two.- Josie hit Kai and before she could hit Lizzie too Hope dragged her away to follow her inside. 

-Yes Hope! Go and get it! But put a sock on the door this time!- 

Meanwhile they were in Josie’s room. Hope was still laughing at Kai’s teasing while Josie had her face hidden in her hands and groaned in frustration. 

-Great. Now they think we’re having sex.- 

-Well let them believe that.- she paused and took Josie’s hands in hers. -I have something for you.- 

-For me? It’s your late-second-birthday-party, not mine.- 

-I know, but since I haven’t got you anything for Christmas I wanted to compensate. But I do want to specify that I don’t need an occasion to get you a gift.- 

Josie smiled tenderly at her thought. That girl was just too much.  
Then Hope took out a small box and handed it to Josie. She watched her intently as she was opening it.  
It was a necklace with a sunflower on the front. Of course Hope found the perfect flower for her. 

-Turn it over.- 

When Josie did she noticed a small engraving on the back. 

“Always and Forever.” 

Josie couldn’t hide the surprise and looked at Hope with teary eyes. 

-It’s not a proposal, so don’t panic.- they both chuckled. -It’s just..a promise. From me to you. In my family Always and forever means that we stick together no matter what. That even if we are mad to each other, we are always there when we need it. We always come back. So you’re basically stuck with me. Even when I threat you I’ll dump you, that’s a lie by the way.- 

Josie was smiling so big that her head hurt. She could swear that girl was the love of her life. 

-Your promise is not one way. I want to be part of your Always and forever. I don’t plan to go anywhere without you by my side, Hope Mikaelson. And you’re not leaving my sight. Not now, not ever.- 

They smiled at each other and closed the distance with a sweet kiss. Then Hope told her to turn around so that she could put her necklace on. As she did that she left a kiss on Josie’s neck and went back to the party so that Kai and Lizzie couldn’t make any more assumptions.  
It was a very dysfunctional family, but they were united. And Josie couldn’t be more happy that Hope was a part of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don’t know how to thank you for reading this story with such passion and excitement. Thank you for the kind comments and for sticking here till the end <33  
> I feel also a bit sad to end it here even if it’s a good ending. I don’t exclude the possibility of writing a sequel for it if you all are up to it, so let me know if you like the idea. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, sending you lots of love 💗


End file.
